


Hass mich (nicht)

by Shandu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Drama, Character Death, F/M, Injury Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur, nicht im Plan ihres Erschaffers, solchermaßen zu empfinden. Denoch taten sie es. Doch die Umstände sind denkbar ungüstig und so ist es reiner Schmerz, der sie für lange Jahre trennt.





	1. Hollows lieben nicht

Diese dämliche Schlampe.  
Wenn das jemals rauskam, dann wars vorbei. Er sollte sowas nicht fühlen. Generell sollte kein Hollow und erst recht kein Arrancar oder gar Espada sowas fühlen. Das war unnatürlich.  
Aizen hatte sie als Soldaten und Kämpfer geschaffen. Gefühle waren für einen Krieger nur hinderlich. Nicht das sie nicht generell welche hätten. Wut, Zorn, Hass, zu seinem Leidwesen auch Angst. Sowas war ja noch Ok. Damit konnte man Leben.  
Waren laut Aizens endlosen Ausführungen auch völlig akzeptable Gefühle, da sie im Kampf hilfreich waren.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mitleid, Hilfsbereitschaft oder Liebe.  
Sowas war nur hinderlich und zudem eine unberechenbare Komponente. Einem normalen Hollow, egal welcher Stufe, war es per se nicht möglich sowas zu empfinden. Sie waren von Natur aus negative Geschöpfe. War auch gut so.  
Als sie zu Arrancarn wurden, hatte sich daran auch nichts geändert. Zumindest hätte es so sein sollen. War es nur dummerweise nicht.

Als Aizen meinte, Liebe wäre eine Schwäche und würde eine Gefahr darstellen, hatte er schon recht. Ständig hatte man den Drang, völlig idiotische Dinge zu machen. Zum Kotzen.  
Besonders weil man es auf keinen Fall tun sollte. Nicht nur weil es einfach nur peinlich wäre, sondern vor allem, weil sowas eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte.  
Aizen war allmächtig. Sagte er zumindest immer von sich selbst.  
Er kontrollierte alles hier. Behauptete er ebenfalls oft genug.  
Alles hier hatte seinem Willen zu gehorchen oder es wurde gnadenlos zermalmt. Das behauptete er nicht, das war eine Tatsache. Leider.  
Grundsätzlich war ihm ja egal, was seine Untergebenen zwischeneinander veranstalteten. Man konnte ohne Konsequenzen niedere Arrancar plattmachen oder auf möglichst grausame Art verstümmeln und töten. Es war ihm egal. Die Toten wurden einfach ersetzt.  
Es lag eben in der Natur der Hollows zu kämpfen und zu töten.  
Das war Teil ihrer Art, es war Instinkt und vorhersehbar. Kontrollierbar. Berechenbar.  
Liebe war es nicht. Sie war unberechenbar und stellte somit eine Gefahr für ihn dar. Also wurde jeder der aus der Reihe tanzte „entsorgt“.

Zwei waren es bisher gewesen. Niedere Arrancar nur und damit weit unter ihm in der Rangordnung aber es war anzunehmen, dass es ihm nicht anders ergehen würde, nur weil er ein Espada war.  
Darauf in der Forschungsabteilung zu landen, wo er bei lebendigem Leib seziert wurde, um herauszufinden, was bei seiner Entstehung wohl schiefgegangen war, den anders konnte sowas nicht erklärt werden, daran hatte er keinerlei Interesse.  
Hollows konnten und sollten nicht lieben. Oder Zuneigung, die über bloße Zweckgemeinschaften hinausgingen, empfinden. Kam es doch vor, dann war es eine Absonderlichkeit. Ein Chaosfaktor, der untersucht werden musste, um seinen Ursprung zu finden und auszumerzen.  
Er war dann wohl auch so ein Chaosfaktor. Noch wusste das zum Glück keiner und das sollte besser auch so bleiben.  
Zu sehen, was diese Bekloppten in den Laboren, mit den zwei Schwächlingen damals gemacht hatten, das war Abschreckung genug.  
Ok. Er hatte damals darüber gelacht, wie dämlich es doch war, sich zu „verlieben“. Hätte Aizen nicht angeordnet, das die zwei zur Erforschung dieses Phänomens, in die Labore gebracht werden sollten, er hätte die blöde Tusse und ihren Macker selbst abgemurkst.  
Damals hatte er ja auch noch nicht realisiert, das er ebenfalls so dämlich gewesen war, sich zu verlieben. Man klang das dämlich. Nnoitra Jigura hatte sich verliebt.  
Wenn er nicht er, sondern ein anderer wäre, er würde das nicht glauben. Es klang einfach nur dämlich. Ein billiger Witz. Pha. Schön wärs.

Von Anfang an schon, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, war sie es gewesen.  
Sie, mit ihrem dämlichen, verpennten Gesicht, das man meinte, sie wäre eben aus dem Bett gekracht.  
Mit ihrer überdimensionalen Oberweite, verdammt da konnte man ja nicht wegsehen, sowie einem die Dinger ins Gesicht sprangen!  
Sie, mit ihrer scheiß, freundlichen Art. Sie war viel zu friedfertig. Hollows waren nicht friedlich, sie ließen Gegner nicht am Leben oder retteten einander. Außer sie brauchten den anderen noch.  
Nelliel rettete ständig alle um sich herum. Beschützte die Schwächeren, ohne das es ihr etwas brachte. Einfach so.  
Sie war so anderes gewesen. Und sie war stark. Er wollte gegen sie kämpfen und sie besiegen.  
Die anderen Espada waren auch stark aber bei keinem hatte er denselben Drang verspürt, zu kämpfen. Warum das so war, hatte er erst später kapiert.  
Sie war die Drei gewesen, er nur die Acht. Der Ausgang war abzusehen. Was ihn nicht daran gehindert hatte, es immer wieder aufs neue zu versuchen.  
Nelliel töte ihre Gegner ja auch nicht, daher musste er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen. Draufgehen würde er schon nicht. Aber es war beleidigend. Sie nahm es nicht ernst. Nahm ihn nicht ernst. Wie er sie dafür gehasst hatte, immer noch hasste.  
Sie kämpfte nicht mit voller Kraft und es machte ihn rasend. Sie hielt sich zurück, weil er schwächer war und es verletzte seinen Stolz.  
Wie sollte er besser werden, wenn sie sich ständig sorgte und ihn schonte? Er wollte richtig kämpfen, nicht mit Wattebällchen werfen! Dämliche Ziege.  
Also versuchte er sie zu reizen. Zu provozieren. Aber es wirkte nicht. Nelliel war die Ruhe in Person. Das einzige was er erreichte war, das sie ab und an etwas finsterer dreinschaute oder zurück beleidigte. War aber besser als nichts, so machten die Kämpfe immerhin etwas mehr Spaß.  
Mit der Zeit wurde er auch stärker. Nelliel war nicht die einzige, mit der er sich anlegte. Meist waren es nur irgendwelche Hollows draußen in der Wüste. Keine Herausforderungen aber als Punchingball ganz brauchbar. Hin und wieder auch andere Arrancar, die ihm auf den Zeiger gingen. Die waren immerhin etwas langlebiger und knickten nicht beim ersten Schlag zusammen. Er kämpfte gerne, das war sein Lebensinhalt. Viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte man auch nicht in Las Noches. Der Palast bot nicht allzu viele Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten.

Irgendwann begann Nel dann, ihn zu verfolgen. Hatte sie sich früher immer in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen und mit ihrer Fraktion herumgealbert, so hatte er irgendwann bemerkt, das sie ihn beobachtete wenn er trainierte. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und beleidigte sie einfach so lange, bis sie abzog und ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
Zumindest tat sie so, als würde sie gehen aber er spürte ihre Anwesenheit genau. Jedesmal wenn er den Sand der Wüste berührte, konnte er ihre Anwesenheit wahrnehmen.  
Es war nervtötend nicht zu wissen, was sie damit bezweckte. Als ob ihm ein Staker nicht schon reichen würde.  
Allerdings war Tesra weitaus leichter zu ignorieren. Immerhin versuchte der ihn nicht ständig in seine Kampftechniken reinzureden oder Ratschläge geben zu wollen.  
Verflucht noch eins was dachte Nelliel eigentlich was sie da tat? Als ob er nicht wüsste wie er mit seiner Waffen umzugehen hatte.  
Tu dies nicht. Mach das so. Und dann war sie eingeschnappt wenn er sie anbrüllte, das sie gefälligst ihr Maul halten sollte! Blöde Kuh.

Irgendwann hatte Aizen natürlich bemerkt, das er und Nelliel den Kampfstil des anderen perfekt kannten.  
Er schickte sie immer häufiger auf gemeinsame Missionen. Das er Nel so oft herausgefordert hatte, hatte natürlich zur Folge das er wusste, wie sie kämpfte, wann sie welche Attacken einsetzte. Andersherum war es ja nicht anders.  
Zusammen zu kämpfen, war allerdings ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Das endete immer nur darin, das Nel ihn belehren wollte und er einen Wutanfall davon bekam. Daraufhin tadelte sie ihn dafür, das er so furchtbar blutrünstig sei und sich nicht zu beherrschen wisse, was ihn nur noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte.  
Seltsamerweise schafften sie es trotzdem immer die Mission zu erfüllen, was vermutlich daran lag, das Nel das Ziel der Mission davor bewahrte, von ihm niedergemetzelt zu werden.  
Nicht selten bewahrte sie sogar ihn davor sich nicht niedermetzeln zu lassen. Begründet hatte sie diese Rettung immer damit, das sie einfach nur Schwächere beschützen würde und er war eben schwächer als sie.  
Auch das machte ihn rasend.

Ihre Kämpfe gingen weiter, Nelliel besiegte ihn weiterhin aber er machte es ihr nicht leicht. Mit voller Kraft kämpfte sie jedoch trotzdem nie, egal wie sehr er deswegen tobte.  
Und dann kam dieser dreimal verfluchte Tag. Der an dem alles zum Teufel ging. Der an dem er während einem seiner Kämpfe gegen dieses neunmalkluge Weibsstück dachte, wie gerne er sie jetzt doch küssen würde.  
Mitten im Schlag hatte er vor Schreck über seine eigenen Gedanken gestoppt und war prompt von Nel in die nächste Wand getreten worden.  
Dieser Gedanke war so widerlich, das er nichts anderes tun konnte, als in den Trümmern zu sitzen und zu Nel und durch sie hindurchzustarren.  
Eine Horrorvision erster Klasse, die ihn würgen ließ. Nelliel küssen. Brrr, da war ihm glatt schlecht geworden. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, er wurde den Gedanken nicht los!  
Das Nelliel, besorgt über diesen plötzlichen Wandel des Kampfes, zu ihm rüberkam und ihn fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sich dabei weit vornüber zu ihm beugte und ihm einen herrlich, verabscheuungswürdigen Ausblick gab, machte es auch nicht besser.  
Und während sie ihn mit diesen riesigen Glubschaugen musterte, brachte er kein Wort heraus.  
Das war definitiv der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben.

Letztlich hatte er sich dann aber doch wieder gefangen und Nel angebrüllt, was sie eigentlich dachte. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Als ob ihn dieser lächerliche Tritt irgendwie verletzt hätte. Er war ein Kämpfer, sowas haute ihn nicht um.  
Er war kein Kleinkind, um das man besorgt sein musste. Er hatte sie solange beleidigt und beschimpft bis sie eingeschnappt und wütend weggegangen war.  
Von da an versuchte er alles, um diesen verfluchten Gedanken loszuwerden. Er trainierte stärker, er legte sich mit allem und jedem an der ihm in die Quere kam, er ließ seinen Frust sogar an der Landschaft aus. Aber es half alles nichts.  
Die Vorstellung, wie es wohl wäre Nelliel zu küssen, ging nicht aus seinem Schädel. Nein diese Horrorvision begann ihn sogar in seinen Träumen zu verfolgen.  
Also versuchte er es zu ignorieren und gab sich wie immer. Nicht auszudenken wenn irgendwer etwas davon mitbekam. Die würden sich alle totlachen.  
Hollows küssten einander nicht. Sie fraßen sich allerhöchstens auf oder schossen sich mit ihren Mäulern gegenseitig Ceros um die Ohren.  
Wie sich ihre Lippen wohl anfühlten? Bestimmt weich.  
Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zertrümmerte Nnoitra den Turm in dem er sich bis eben befunden hatte. Panisch flohen die niederen Arrancar, als sie sein rasendes Reiatsu spürten. Niemand wollte dem Octava jetzt in die Quere geraten, wo er gerade einen solchen Wutanfall hatte.  
Ohne Rücksicht metzelte Nnoitra Jigura alles und jeden nieder. Machte seinem Frust, den er solange unterdrückt hatte, Luft.  
Tobte sich aus bis er erschöpft innehalten musste. Seine Hände umklammerten den Griff Santa Teresas so fest, das die Knochen knackten.  
Er brauchte Ruhe, er brauchte Stille. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er all seinen Frust, seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung hinausbrüllen konnte. Er musste hier weg. Nur für einen Moment musste er weg. Hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in die Wüste, wo alles noch so einfach gewesen war.  
Wo niemand zusah, wo Nelliel ihn nicht sah.  
Nelliel durfte es niemals erfahren. Aizen durfte es nicht erfahren. Keiner durfte es erfahren.

Die Wüste war still gewesen, der Mond sandte sein kaltes Licht über die karge Landschaft.  
Der Mond. Der ewige Mond. Er war so still, so ruhig.  
Er lag am Boden. Er war erschöpft. Die Wüste um ihn herum ein Schlachtfeld. Er wusste nicht wie lange er getobt und geschriehen hatte. Irgendwann hatte seine Stimme versagt. Seine Kräfte nachgelassen. Er war erschöpft und wollte doch weiter schreien, weiter zerstören.  
Stattdessen war er einfach zusammengebrochen. Er musste nichts fürchten hier. Alles in der Umgebung war tot und zertrümmert.  
Nnoitra lag im Sand der Wüste und sah hinauf. Der Mond stand reglos über ihm in der Schwärze. Es gab keine Sterne hier, nicht einen. Der Mond war einsam, genau wie es die Hollows waren. Sie mochten sich zu Gruppen zusammenschließen, im Rudel jagen oder in einem Palast unter einem falschen Sonnenhimmel leben. Aber sie waren doch alle allein. Jeder für sich. Wie der Mond.  
Der Mond war, was sie waren. Eine Kalte Silhouette am Himmel. Ein Silbernes Loch im Schwarzen Himmel, so wie sie ein schwarzes Loch in ihren Herzen hatten.  
Nelliel... Wieder tauchte ihr Bild vor seinen Augen auf.  
Hollows hatten in dem Moment, indem sie wurden was sie nun waren, ihr Herz zerstört. Es gab keine Liebe in ihnen und doch...  
Nelliel. Immer wieder Nelliels Gesicht, das in seinen Gedanken aufblitzte, das ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.  
Warum konnte es nicht so sein wie bisher? Dieser Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, zerriss ihn. Die Verzweiflung ließ ihn aufschreien, obwohl seine Stimme schon längst versagt hatte.  
Sein zerstörtes Herz begann zu fühlen. Und es brannte in den Wunden.

Noch lange lag Nnoitra im Sand und starrte hinauf zu der silberne Scheibe. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen.  
Warum? Warum fühlte er so? Warum Nelliel? Warum er? Warum? Warum?  
Der Mond antwortete nicht. Erhörte seine stillen Fragen nicht. Aber er hörte zu und das kalte Silberlicht dämpfte die Verzweiflung.  
Er hatte sich geirrt. Der Mond war nicht wie sie. Sie waren Geschöpfe in denen die Leere herrschte. Der Mond war nicht leer. Der Mond war hell und voll und füllte die Leere des Himmels.  
Und der Gedanke an Nelliel füllte ihn. War das die Liebe?  
Langsam stand er auf und ging zurück nach Las Noches. Er war müde.

Als er erwachte, war die Verzweiflung zurück.  
Er liebte. Er liebte Nelliel. Das Herz das nicht existieren sollte, begann sich neu zu erschaffen.  
Aizen wäre sicher höchst interessiert an diesem höchst ungewöhnlichem Umstand.  
Er musste es verheimlichen. Es durfte niemals an die Oberfläche dringen.  
Er würde alles verlieren, wenn irgendjemand davon erfuhr. Er würde Nelliel verlieren.  
Wenn es bekannt wurde, würde man ihn zu den Laboren bringen. Ihn untersuchen, aufschneiden, sezieren. Herausfinden, warum er fühlen konnte.  
Am Ende würde er entweder tot sein oder Aizen fand einen Weg es zu vernichten.  
Es brannte in seinem Inneren, es schrie verzweifelt nach ihr. Es war ein unerträgliches Leid aber er wollte es behalten.  
Er war die Verzweiflung. Dies war sein Aspekt. Sein Todesgrund.  
War er damals an der Liebe verzweifelt und gestorben? Oder war er verzweifelt weil er nicht geliebt hatte! Er wusste es nicht aber es war egal. Dieses Leben war schon lange vorbei.

Er war die Verzweiflung und er würde sie nicht hergeben. Niemals.


	2. Möglicherweise doch

Er starrte sie schon wieder an. Verdammt!  
Ein Wunder, das noch keiner Verdacht geschöpft hatte, er musste sich doch mehr als seltsam aufführen. Nun ja, vermutlich dachten sie alle bloß, das er darüber grübelte, wie er sie fertigmachen könnte.  
So gesehen war er recht erfolgreich darin, seine Gefühle zu verheimlichen und alle das Gegenteil glauben zu lassen. Er benahm sich einfach wie früher, nur noch schlimmer.  
Ulqiorra hatte ihn als recht sexistisch und frauenfeindlich betitelt. Gut, Nelliel war die einzige Frau in den Reihen der Espade, wenn die anderen so dachten, sollten sie halt, das machte es viel leichter, die Farce aufrechtzuerhalten.  
Seine ständigen Kämpfe mit Nelliel, die er bis heute nicht sein lassen konnte, konnte er so auch damit rechtfertigen.  
Mit dieser Betitlung seines Charakters, machten sich die anderen keine weiteren Gedanken, warum er immer wieder nur Nelliel Angriff und keinen der anderen. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht, das er womöglich andere Gründe hatte. Gründe, die er selbst nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnte.  
Es zog ihn einfach immer wieder zu ihr hin. Ein innerer Drang, den er nicht unterbinden konnte.  
Aber er konnte schlecht einfach zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden oder... anderes machen.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit bei ihr zu sein, ohne das es auffiel, war im Kampf. Also griff er sie immer wieder an, provozierte sie, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
Nel verstand es natürlich nicht.

Sie verstand den Grund nicht, warum er gegen sie kämpfte und betitelte ihn deshalb als unreif und als Monster. Einen der nur kämpfte, weil es ihm Spaß machte, ohne Sinn und Ziel aber so war es nicht.  
Seine Kämpfe hatten ein Ziel. Wenn er gegen sie kämpfte, wollte er bei ihr sein, wenn er gegen niedere Hollows kämpfte, wollte er seinem Frust Luft machen, es nicht zu können. Aber sie verstand es natürlich nicht. Wie auch?  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte es ihr einfach sagen. Es ihr in ihr blödes, selbstgefälliges Gesicht brüllen, wenn sie ihn wieder als dummes Biest bezeichnete. Ihr den Grund dafür einfach um die Ohren schlagen und zusehen, wie sie es dann wäre, die dumm drein blickte.  
Ob sie wohl peinlich berührt wäre? Ob sie erröten würde? Oder würde sie verschämt wegblicken?  
Nein, vermutlich würde sie ihn als Idioten bezeichnen und auslachen.  
Ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Sie mochte anders sein als andere Arrancar, das erkannte man schon daran, wie sie mit ihrer Fraction umging. Aber das was er fühlte, würde sie wohl trotzdem nicht verstehen oder nachempfinden können. Vermutlich wäre das einzige was sie für ihn empfinden würde Mitleid und darauf konnte er verzichten.  
Es klang ja auch zu dämlich, zu unrealistisch. Es klang schwach und bemitleidenswert. Wie tief er doch gesunken war.

Die Besprechung war zu Ende. Worum war es überhaupt gegangen? Unwichtig. Er hörte ohnehin nie zu, Tesra oder irgendein anderer, würden ihm schon Bescheid geben, wenn es etwas wichtiges war.  
Oh verdammt, hatte er jetzt die ganze Zeit über Nelliel angestarrt? Vermutlich ja, wiedereinmal, wie so oft. Wenigstens sah er dabei immer völlig desinteressiert und gelangweilt aus. Da kam wenigstens niemand auf dumme Gedanken.  
Ach Mist, er starrte sie immer noch an, er sollte wirklich damit aufhören. Warum konnte er nicht einfach wegsehen? War es vielleicht weil... weil Nel zurückblickte? Wieso sah sie ihn so an? So seltsam nachdenklich?  
Er musste aufstehen, den Blickkontakt brechen, den Raum verlassen. Er musste hier weg, sofort.  
„Nnoitra...?“ Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum als Nelliel ihn ansprach.  
Was war das gewesen? Was hatte dieser Blick zu bedeuten? Hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit lang beobachtet? Seinen Blick erwidert?  
Warum war es ihm nicht aufgefallen? So sehr konnte er doch gar nicht in Gedanken gewesen sein?

Sie hatte seinen Blick erwidert.  
Dieser eine Gedanke verfolgte ihn. Sie hatte zurückgeblickt und es war anders gewesen als sonst, wenn sie ihn ansah. Sie hatte ihn nicht angesehen, sie hatte IHN gesehen.  
Was mochte sie wohl gedacht haben? Ob es den anderen aufgefallene war? Nein, das vermutlich nicht, sonst hätte längst irgendwer etwas gesagt.  
Er musste sie sehen. Musste sich überzeugen, das es keine Einbildung gewesen war. Das sich ihr Blick tatsächlich verändert hatte.  
„Und diesmal mach ich sie fertig.“ Fluchend stapfte Nnoitra durch die Gänge in die Richtung, in der sich Nelliel gerade befand. Tesra folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.  
„Nnoitra-sama, ist alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltet ihr Nelliel heute nicht herausfordern.“ Als sein Herr wütend seine Klinge in die Wand rammte und sie zum Einsturz brachte, wagte er es, ihn anzusprechen. So schlecht gelaunt wie heute, hatte er ihn nur selten erlebt. Irgendetwas musste Nnoitra-sama immens aufregen.  
„Was soll die Frage? Willst du andeuten ich würde nicht mit ihr fertig werden? Hältst du mich für schwach? Wag es noch einmal sowas auch nur zu denken und ich schlag dir den Schädel ab.“ Er musste sie sehen, mit ihr reden, bei ihr sein. Aber das ging nicht und das machte ihn so unendlich wütend. Er war gereizt und das durfte jeder spüren. Er brauchte etwas um diesen Zorn loszuwerden, den Frust abzubauen. Er brauchte einen Kampf. Einen Kampf der ihn an die Grenzen brachte. Wenn er kämpfte, richtig kämpfte, dann dachte er nicht mehr. Dann musste er nicht mehr daran denken, was sein könnte, was er gern tun würde, wie sie reagieren würde.  
Im Kampf war nur der Kampf. Der Kampf und sie. Sie die ruhig blieb und seine Schläge abwehrte. Die keine Angst, keinen Hass, keine Wut zeigte. Die sich nicht provozieren ließ und ihn nicht verletzte.  
Im Kampf gegen sie fand er sein Ventil, konnte alle Wut auslassen und gleichzeitig beruhigte ihr sanfter Blick ihn. Wenn er es sich stark genug wünschte, konnte er sich sogar einbilden, ihr Blick wäre kein Mitleid für sein Wesen, sondern für seine Situation. Dann konnte er sich einbilden, ihr ginge es nicht anders und dann ging es ihm besser.  
Natürlich waren das nur Fantasien aber es tat ihm gut.  
„Verzeihung Nnoitra-sama.“ Tesra hatte von diesen Gedanken nichts mitbekommen. Sein Herr war für ihn wie er immer war. Voller Wut auf Nelliel und von dem Wunsch beseelt, sie vernichtend zu schlagen.

Wieder kämpften sie, doch etwas war nicht wie die Male davor. Etwas war anders. Er spürte es, wenn seine Sichel auf ihre Klinge traf. Etwas hatte sich verändert.  
Ihre Kraft schleuderte ihn zurück. Ruhig blieb sie stehen. Abwartend.  
Er umgriff die Sichel fester, stürmte vorwärts, zielte und schlug zu, doch sie wich aus, war plötzlich hinter ihm und trat ihn wiedereinmal in eine Wand.  
Zu treten und den Gegner so loswerden, das tat sie öfter. Sie hatte schnelle Beine, war eine gute Springerin. Schöne, muskulöse Beine.  
Scheiße verdammt, solche Gedanken wollte er eigentlich vermeiden.  
Schnell schob er das Bild von sich, griff erneut an, ließ sie ausweichen. Jetzt war er es der abwartete. So kämpfte er ohnehin besser. Sein Kampfstil war nie darauf ausgelegt gewesen, sich viel und schnell zu bewegen. Zumindest nicht die Beine. Er war von jeher mehr statisch und schlug dafür mit seiner Waffe schnell und präzise zu. Dafür war Santa Teresa auch weitaus besser geeignet.  
Die gigantische Klinge war schwer und wirkte recht unhandlich aber sie hatte große Reichweite und allein ihr Eigengewicht konnte einen schwächeren Gegner, der so dumm war in Reichweite zu kommen, niederwalzen. Nels Kampfstil war das Gegenteil. Wenn sie denn kämpfte, dann sprang sie umher, umrundete den Gegner, griff unerwartet an. Schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, ihm ihren harten Hornschädel in den Magen zu rammen.  
Gegen ihn hatte sie noch nie so gekämpft. Ihn griff sie immer nur mit der flachen Seite ihrer Waffe an. Als ob es unnötig wäre. Sie wich ihm aus, tanzte um ihn herum und wenn sie es überdrüssig wurde, trat sie ihn weg. So wie eben.  
Tse. Blöde Schlampe. Hielt sich was für was besseres und nein, es deprimierte ihn nicht im geringsten, das sie ihn nicht als ebenbürtigen Gegner wahrnahm.

„Ah, wie gut das wir rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen fertig sind. Ich habe schon Hunger, du nicht auch Nnoitra?“ Wie er gedacht hatte. Sie war bei sowas einfach nie ernst. Die Kämpfe waren für sie immer nur lästige Unterbrechungen seinerseits gewesen. Konnte sie das nicht einmal für voll nehmen und richtig kämpfen? Nur einmal?  
„Na komm schon Nnoitra, lass uns was essen gehen.“ Auffordernd blickte sie zu ihm und schaute ihn abwartend und einladend an. Lud sie ihn da allen ernstes gerade ein, zusammen essen zu gehen?  
Eine verlockende Vorstellung. Meinte sie das Ernst? War er nicht ein Monster, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben wollte? Das sagte sie doch immer zu ihm.  
Hatten ihre veränderten Blicke das zu bedeuten? Fühlte sie auch wie er? Oder war es nur ein Trick?  
Vielleicht dachte sie aber überhaupt nichts dabei.  
„Pha. Als ob ich mit dir essen würde. Bei dem Anblick vergehts einem ja.“ Letztlich war es Tesra, den er im Augenwinkel sah, der in zur Vernunft brachte. Aizen dachte er würde sie hassen, sie nicht ausstehen können. Das sollte besser auch weiterhin so bleiben.  
Enttäuschung machte sich auf Nels Gesicht breit. Fast schon Traurig drehte sie sich weg und ging zurück ins Innere des Palastes.  
Nachdenklich blickte Nnoitra ihr hinterher. War sie traurig, weil er sie abgewiesen hatte? Das würde bedeuten, sie fühlte tatsächlich für ihn!  
Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, ließ ihn wahnsinnig und gefährlich wirken. Egal ob es ein fröhliches oder ein bösartiges grinsen war, es wirkte immer bedrohlich und verrückt auf andere.  
Nelliel fühlte für ihn! Sie mochte ihn! Diese Erkenntnis stimmte ihn so glücklich, das er lachen musste. Laut und irrsinnig.  
Tesra wich zurück. In dieser Stimmung war sein Herr schwer einzuschätzen. War er glücklich darüber, das er Nelliel offensichtlich verbal verletzt hatte? Oder war er wütend, das sie den Kampf abbrach und lachte um sie zu einer Fortsetzung zu provozieren?  
Wenn er Pech hatte, bekam er gleich dessen Waffe zu spüren, sollte er sich ihm jetzt nähern.

Als sie gegangen war, hatte sie sich nur einmal noch umgedreht, als er zu lachen anfing. Sie schien kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Dachte wohl er würde sie auslachen für den Vorschlag, den sie ihm unterbreitet hatte.  
Aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren war zu mächtig. Er musste es irgendwie rauslassen. Diese Hochgefühl. Sie mochte ihn!  
Gegen Abend aber verschwand das Hochgefühl und machte einer furchtbaren Erkenntnis Platz. Wenn sie ihn mochte, dann war auch sie in Gefahr. Was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn Aizen es erfuhr? Eine schreckliche Vorstellung aber wie sollte er es schon herausfinden. Nelliel war nicht dumm. Sie würde es schon verheimlichen. Genauso wie er. Es würde schon alles gutgehen.

„Sag Nnoitra, ist dir etwas aufgefallen an ihr?“ Die Besprechung war zu Ende, doch hatte Aizen Nnoitra aufgefordert, noch einen Augenblick zu bleiben. Irgendetwas war im Busch und es war nichts gutes. Die Frage bestätigte es.  
„Hä? An wem Aizen-sama?“ Er konnte nur sie meinen, so viele andere Frauen gab es in seinem Umfeld nicht. Eigentlich nur sie.  
„Nelliel. Ihr beiden kämpft doch so oft zusammen, sag mir, hat sie sich verändert in den letzten Wochen? Sie scheint mir etwas unrichtig zu sein. Sag mir, Nnoitra, hast du es bemerkt?“ Er wusste es oder hatte zumindest einen starken Verdacht. Die Frage an ihn war bloße Farce. Wollte er wissen ob auch er fühlte? Vermutlich.  
„Tse. Sie ist immer noch die gleiche eingebildete, arrogante Ziege wie früher.“ Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, versteckte die Wahrheit hinter seiner beleidigenden Art.  
„Hm. Wenn du es sagst, nun gut. Wir werden sehen. Sei doch aber so gut und berichte mir, falls sich dieser Eindruck ändern sollte. Du kannst nun gehen.“ Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er wusste es. Zumindest aber hatte Aizen einen starken Verdacht. Er musste den Verdacht zerstreuen. Er musste Nelliel schützen, weil sie selbst es nicht konnte. Nel war zu Naiv, sie bemerkte nicht wie sie sich benahm. Wie sie ihn ansah.  
Er musste dafür sorgen, das sie ihn hasste, das war der einzige Weg sie zu schützen. Es würde schwer werden. Das war sicher.

„Magst du mich nicht? Nnoitra?“ Er hatte alles versucht. Er hatte sie geschnitten, beleidigt, sie körperlich wie auch verbal angegriffen. Nicht wie früher sonder heftiger, böswilliger. Nicht mit dem Ziel sie zu reizen, sondern sie wirklich zu verletzen. Aber es brachte nichts, sie war gekränkt, ein paar mal war sie kurz davor einen Weinkrampf zu kriegen aber trotzdem schaute sie ihn immer noch mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Blick an.  
Nichts was er tat schreckte sie ab, wann immer er sie zum Kampf forderte ging sie darauf ein. Seufzend und sichtlich darüber genervt aber mit diesem Schimmer in den Augen. Er könnte auch aufhören gegen sie zu kämpfen, dann wäre sie sicher nicht länger in der Hoffnung, er würde sie mögen, aber dann würde Aizen erst recht Verdacht schöpfen.  
Zu lange schon hatte er sich mit ihr angelegt, sie herausgefordert und versucht zu besiegen, das von heute auf morgen abzustellen, wäre zu verdächtig.  
„Wieso sollte ich.“ Was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen? Doch ich mag dich sogar sehr? Dann hätte er ihrer beider Grab geschaufelt.  
„Warum nicht?“ Wieso fragte sie das, war sie sich der Gefahr, die unter diesem falschen Himmel lauerte nicht bewusst? Waren ihre Instinkte so verkümmert? Alle hatten es doch bemerkt. Alle waren in einer angespannten Stimmung. Als ob ein Sturm heraufziehen würde. Sogar Grimmjow verhielt sich defensiv und das wollte schon was heißen, bei der verdammten Kampfkatze.  
„Weil du eine überhebliche, dumme Kuh bist. Und außerdem hast du einen fetten Hintern.“ Das ging unter die Gürtellinie. Er hatte sie schon oft beleidigt aber er hatte noch nie gesagt, das sie irgendwie hässlich wäre.  
„Du... du findest mich zu fett?“ Entsprechend entsetzt starrte Nel ihn an.  
„Heul doch deswegen. Breitarsch.“ Das könnte es sein. So könnte er sie womöglich vergraulen. Auch wenn es eine ziemlich dreiste Lüge war. Er mochte diesen prallen Arsch ja schon. Da starrte man gerne mal hinterher.  
„...“ Sie fing tatsächlich an zu weinen! Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und stürmte davon. Etwas perplex starrte Nnoitra ihr hinterher. Das war eine recht heftige Reaktion gewesen.  
„Hey wo willst du hin? Wir sind noch nicht fertig, komm sofort zurück und beende den Kampf!“ Verflucht jetzt hatte er sie wirklich verletzt, das hätte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. Moment, eigentliche war das ja genau das, was er erreichen wollte!

Sie aß kaum noch etwas. Man merkte es und auch diese beiden Trottel, die sie ihre Fraktion nannte, schienen deswegen besorgt zu sein.  
Bei der letzten Besprechung hatte sie die ganz Zeit zu Yammy rübergelinst und sehnsuchtsvoll dessen Kekse angestarrt. Ihr Verhalten war fürchterlich. Sie schien sich seine Worte bei ihrem letzten Kampf sehr zu Herzen genommen zu haben. Es konnte so einfach nicht weitergehen.  
Am Ende würde sie sich noch zu Tode hungern.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut meine liebe Nelliel? Sag, hast du Kummer? Was mag der Grund sein?“ Unvermittelt hatte Aizen sie angesprochen. Mitten während der Besprechung und alle Anwesenden versteiften sich unwillkürlich. Außer Starrk. Der war mal wieder eingeschlafen.  
„Uhm? Nein Aizen-sama, es geht mir gut. Ich mache nur eine kleine Diät. Das ist der einzige Grund.“ Nervös schaute Nelliel zu ihrem Meister. Wenigstens soviel Verstand hatte sie noch, das sie nicht öffentlich über ihre Gründe redete. Schien als wüsste sie doch was ihr blühte, wenn ihre Gefühle bekannt wurden.  
„Ach wirklich? Welchen Namen trägt er den?“ Nnoitra schluckte schwer. Er wusste es also. Er wusste wie es um Nelliel stand. Ab jetzt war es völlig egal was er oder sie taten, wie sie sich verhielten. Zumindest sie stand auf der Abschussliste.  
„Keinen. Ich mache wirklich nur eine Diät, das ist alles.“ Nichts konnte sie noch retten, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie einfach verschwand und ihre Überreste irgendwann, irgendwo wieder auftauchten. Der Gedanke ließ seine Hände zittern. Das durfte nicht geschehen.  
„Soso.“ Aizen lächelte falsch und wand sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema dieser Besprechung zu.

Nelliel musste von hier weg. Raus aus Las Noches und fort von Aizens direktem Einfluss. Irgendwohin, wo er sie nicht erreichen konnte. Nelliel musste sterben. Zumindest aber musste es so aussehen, als wäre sie tot.  
Er könnte sie so stark verwunden, das es aussah als wäre es tödlich und sie dann wegschaffen. Die Toten wurden immer von Dach der Kuppel hinausgeworfen, wo die wilden Hollows sich an den Überresten labten. Es würde nicht weiter auffällig sein, würde er sie hinabwerfen.  
Aber wenn er sie so stark verwundete, das es ihren Tod vortäuschte, dann konnte er sie nicht ohne Schutz dort draußen liegen lassen, sie wäre wehrlos. Am besten, er warf diese beiden Verrückten, die zu ihr gehörten hinterher. Es waren zwar Schwächlinge aber besser als nichts und das einzige, was keinen Verdacht erregte.  
Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie er sie so stark verwunden sollte. Immerhin war sie stärker und Absprache zu halten, wäre idiotisch. Aizen würde es mitbekommen. Nein sie durfte nichts davon erfahren. Sie musste glauben, er hätte sie wirklich töten wollen.  
Nur wie? Wie sollte er sie schlagen. Fair kämpfen schloss sich aus, in einem fairen Kampf würde er wie so oft unterliegen. Er musste stärker werden. Oder nein, sie musste schwächer werden!  
Der tuntige Irre von der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Er konnte die Fähigkeiten andere Arrancar aushebeln, unwirksam machen. Er konnte seine Gegner schwächen.  
Das war die Lösung. Er würde diesem Schnösel eine Allianz vorschlagen. Beiderseitiger Vorteil. Er würde sein augenscheinliches Ziel, Nelliel zu besiegen erreichen und dieser Szayel würde seine Fähigkeiten zeigen können und damit bei Aizen punkten.  
Das war ein guter Plan. Dann musste er jetzt nur noch Nelliel zu einem Kampf provozieren.  
Am besten er griff ihre Fraktion an, dann konnte er die beiden auch gleich über die Mauer werfen.

„Suchst du etwas?“ Es war einfach gewesen. Szayel hatte sich sofort einverstanden erklärt, wenn auch unter der Bedingung, das er sich um ihre Fraktion kümmern wollte. Nnoitra hatte zugestimmt, als er versprach, das die beiden überleben würden. Nnoitra gab ihm zu verstehen, das er sie lebend brauchte, um Nelliel zu locken, die Erklärung war für Szayel plausibel. Als alles vorbereitet war, hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, Nelliel zu suchen.  
„Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern.“ Seit er sie Fett genannt hatte, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt. Nel war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie versuchte es auch jetzt und ging scheinbar desinteressiert an ihm vorbei.  
„Nicht? Vielleicht weiß ich aber was du suchst und wo es ist.“ Die Wand riss ein. Erschrocken drehte Nelliel sich um, bereit den Angriff zu blocken, doch es gab keinen Angriff. Es war einfach nur etwas von innen so heftig gegen das Gestein geworfen worden, das die Mauer zerbrach.  
Als der Staub etwas lichter wurde, riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Pesche! Dondochakka! Was... was ist mit euch passiert? Was hast du ihnen angetan?“ Nnoitra grinste, alles lief bisher wie geplant.  
„Sie waren schwach, das ist alles. Ich habe dir nun einen Grund gegeben, gegen mich zu kämpfen.“ Sie hasste ihn für diese Tat und es schmerzte ihn, das es so war aber es war der einzige Weg. Sie sollte ihn hassen, sie sollte ihn meiden. Es würde besser sein so.  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen.“ Zum ersten mal war es Nelliel die den Kampf begann und nicht er. Zum ersten mal kämpfte sie wirklich gegen ihn und sie war verdammt stark. Er wich zurück. Lockte sie in die Falle. Als die Illusion die Szayel kreiert hatte verblasste, wusste sie nicht wie ihr geschah. Seine Sichel traf sie hart und unvorbereitete.

Sie war bewusstlos als er sie auf das Dach des Palastes schaffte. Die beiden anderen hatten sich kaum gewehrt, als sie ihre Anführerin besiegt gesehen hatten.  
Sie waren schwach aber es musste eben reichen. Nel würde es schon schaffen. Er hoffte es sehr. Fürs erste zumindest drohte ihr keine Gefahr, er hatte alle wilden Hollows aus der Umgebung vertrieben. Genug Zeit für ihre Begleiter, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen.  
„Du hast mich immer ein Monster genannt, weil ich keinen Grund zum Kämpfen hatte wie du meintest. Du hast einen Grund gesucht und verloren.“ Reglos stand er an der Kante der Kuppel und blickte hinaus in die Wüste. Vielleicht würde sie es irgendwann verstehen und ihm verzeihen können. Vielleicht würde Aizen sie irgendwann nicht mehr beherrschen. Wer wusste das schon.  
„Was willst du? Deine Arbeit ist getan Szayel.“ War vorauszusehen gewesen, das ihm der Wissenschaftler folgte. Trotzdem war es nervig. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mal richtig verabschieden.  
„Du bist so kalt. Wir sind noch immer Partner, las mich zum Abschluss diese Experiments, die Objekte betrachten.“ Er wollte also an Nelliel rumgrabschen, sie studieren. Das konnte er vergessen.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich irgendwie am Gewinn beteiligt zu haben, unsere Interessen haben sich nur für eine Minute gedeckt.“ Damit warf er Nel und ihre beiden Begleiter in die Tiefe. Es würde lange dauern bis ihre Wunde sich geschlossen hatte, genug Zeit um stärker zu werden. Stark genug um jeder Klinge zu trotzen. Ein lebender Schutzwall für sie.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas passierte da unten. Was zur Hölle geschah mit ihr? Ihr Reiatsu... verschwand! Nein es bröckelte und schrumpfte in sich zusammen, als ob es sich nicht halten könnte.  
Und Nel selbst? Auch sie... schrumpfte.  
„Sie hat sich in ein Kind verwandelt!“ Gebannt starrte Nnoitra hinab. Nelliel war zu einem Kind geworden. Ihr Reiatsu war minimal.  
„Fantastisch. So eine Reaktion habe ich noch nie gesehen. Scheint als ob ihre zerbrochene Maske ihre Energie nicht halten könnte.“ Sinnierte Szayel neben ihm.  
„Ha, wen kümmerts wieso, es ist perfekt. Scheint als würden sich unsere Klingen wohl nie wieder kreuzen, das ist das einzig schade daran.“ Es würde Ewigkeiten dauern, bis ihre Wunde geheilt war, bis sie sich erholt hatte.  
Solange sie in diesem Zustand war, würde sie auf keinen Fall nach Las Noches zurückkommen. Und auch Aizen dürfte so kein Interesse an ihr haben. Sie war sicher. Fürs erste war sie sicher.

Er hatte sie verloren. Vermutlich für immer. Aber sie lebte, das war alles was zählte.


	3. Ziemlich sicher

Verzweiflung. Sie war immer da, verschwand nie.  
Er hatte geliebt und tat es noch immer, doch er konnte nicht zu ihr. Sie würde ihn ohnehin nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte sie verraten.  
Sie wusste nicht warum er es getan hatte und vermutlich würde sie es niemals erfahren. Aber er wusste es und es tat ihm leid.  
Verzweiflung. Darüber das er sie von sich gestoßen hatte. Das er sie verletzt hatte. Das er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Das sie ihn hasste.  
Sie war dort draußen in der Wüste. Manchmal wenn der Wind drehte, konnte er sie riechen. Sie lebte.  
Es machte ihn froh und traurig zugleich. Ob sie manchmal noch an ihn dachte?  
Es war nun schon so lange her und doch war es nicht lange genug um zu vergessen.  
Die Erinnerung war ein Antrieb für ihn. Er hatte sich damals auf dem Dach selbst geschworen, stärker zu werden. Für sie stärker zu werden.  
Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Sein Hierro war das mächtigste von allen. Er war ein Schutzwall, gegen das kein Schwert ankam. Er war nicht länger die Nummer Acht. Er war aufgestiegen. War nun die Fünf. Ob sie es anerkannt hätte? Ob sie ihn jetzt ernster genommen hätte? Vielleicht wenn er ihr den Grund genannt hätte. Damals schon genannt hätte.  
Sie hatte gesagt, ein wahrer Krieger hat immer einen Grund und deshalb würde er niemals gegen sie siegen können. Einst hatte er es nicht verstanden. Heute jedoch....  
Er war der stärkste von allen. Denn es gab etwas, für das er stark sein wollte. Nur der Tod würde ihn aufhalten können.  
Wenn er starb dann kämpfend. Er würde niemals aufgeben. Er verstand es.

Hallibel. Tia Hallibel. Sie war die neue Nummer Drei. Er hasste sie dafür.  
Sie war ebenfalls eine Frau. Sie war genauso selbstbewusst und genau wie Nelliel verstand sie ihre Fraktion mehr als Familie, denn als Untergebene.  
Sie erinnerte ihn in ihrer Art an Nel. Aber sie war nicht Nel. Er hasste sie so sehr dafür.  
Sie hatte ihren Platz eingenommen. Sie sollte Nelliel ersetzten, doch das war nicht möglich. Nichts konnte Nelliel ersetzten. Besonders nicht dieses Schlampe da.  
Seine offene Abneigung gegen Tia Hallibel sorgte bei keinem der anderen Espada oder bei Aizen für Misstrauen. Er hatte sich schon zu Zeiten als Nelliel noch unter ihnen weilte, ein recht frauenfeindliches Image aufgebaut.  
Das seine Wut auf Tia einen anderen Grund haben könnte als den, das sie eine Frau mit höherem Rang als er war, darauf schien keiner zu kommen. Nur Szayel bedachte seine Handlungen mit Interesse. Doch falls er etwas wusste oder auch nur ahnte, so sagte er nichts dazu.  
Auch Ulquiorra befand sein Verhalten als recht extrem, doch die Fledermaus kannte sich von ihnen allen wohl am wenigsten mit Gefühlen aus und konnte es somit nicht als das deuten, was es war.  
Bei Aizen war sich Nnoitra nie sicher, ob er etwas wusste. Manchmal hatte es den Anschein, doch es war nie etwas passiert.  
Vielleicht war der Einsatz dieser Tia, Aizens Art ihn zu strafen. Jeden Tag diese Frau zu sehen, die Nelliles Nummer trug, die den selben Aspekt des Todes verkörperte. Die auf ihrem Platz saß, direkt neben ihm.  
Auch das war eine Art der Folter. Vielleicht bildete er es sich aber auch nur ein.

Noch so ein Weibsstück. Orihime. Ein Mensch. Nur ein Mensch. Doch auch sie erinnerte ihn an Nelliel. Auch sie opferte sich auf um ihre Freunde zu schützen. Mussten den alle Weiber so aufopferungsvoll sein? Musste ihn so ziemlich jedes von diesen Miststücken an Nel erinnern?  
Tse. Dummes Gör. Nicht mehr als ein kleines Haustierchen war sie.  
Wenigstes musste er das blöde Stück nicht ständig sehen. Sollte sich ruhig Ulquirra um sie kümmern. Aizens kleines Schoßhündchen bekam sein eigenes kleines Haustierchen.  
Die Kleine würde innerhalb weniger Tage zugrunde gegangen sein.

Aizen hatte sie rufen lassen. Es war keine normale Besprechung gewesen. Eindringlinge waren in Hueco Mundo und hatten die Untergrundpassage 22 zerstört.  
Er hatte eigentlich erwartet das es gefährlichere Gegner waren, die da einfach so versuchten den Palast zu erreichen aber es waren bloß drei mickrigen Burschen. Ein Shinigami und zwei Menschen.  
Anscheinend waren sie gekommen um die Frau zu retten. Diese Orihime. Wie dumm von ihnen, als ob sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätten, auch nur in deren Nähe zu gelangen.  
Diese Bengel wollte sich einfach so in den Tod stürzen, weil sie die Hoffnung hatte, sie retten zu können. Wie unendlich dämlich von ihnen. Wie unendlich selbstzerstörerisch. Wie verzweifelt sie doch sein mussten.  
Warum hatte er es damals nicht getan? Er hätte sich gegen Aizen stellen können, statt gegen Nel. Sie wären vermutlich beide draufgegangen aber dann wären sie zusammen gewesen.  
Stattdessen lebte sie nun in der Kälte der Wüste in dem Glauben, er würde sie hassen und er lebte in einem Palast und folterte sich selbst mit seinen Erinnerungen.  
In gewisser Weise waren diese drei Idioten zu beneiden. War fast schon etwas schade um sie.

Grimmjow kämpfte. Man konnte es fühlen. Er hatte sogar seine Resrucction befreit.  
Der Shinigami war stärker als es den Anschein hatte. Das er und seine Begleiter es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hatten. Sogar das Weib hatte er befreien können.  
Dem Kampf zuzusehen, war wirklich interessant. Ein paar nette Tricks die der Kerl drauf hatte.  
Nur eins irritierte ihn. Da war etwas. Ein vertrauter Geruch hing in der Luft. Doch er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen.  
Was war es. Wessen Aura spürte er. Er sollte es wissen, sollte sich daran erinnern, doch er kam nicht darauf.  
Grimmjow verlor. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.  
Er wusste es. Er spürte es, roch es. Nelliel! Der Shinigami roch nach Nelliel! Sie war es die er spürte. Sie war hier!  
Dieser Bastard hatte sie hier hergebracht? Sie hatte kaum Reiatsu, es war so schwach das er es kaum wahrnehmen konnte und er brachte sie hierher? Wieso war sie noch immer so schwach? War sie verletzt?  
Dieser Shinigami hatte Nelliel in Lebensgefahr gebracht, dafür würde er büßen. Er würde ihn zerreißen. Was fiel diesem Bastard ein? Wie konnte er es wagen?  
Grimmjow stand im Weg also mähte Nnoitra ihn nieder. Der Shinigami gehörte ihm.  
„Wie ist dein Name, Shinigami.“  
„Kurosaki Ichigo.“  
„Hm Kurosaki. Ich werde es mir merken, für den kurzen Moment denn du noch am Leben bist.“ Nnoitra schlug zu. Nelliel Geruch umfing ihn. Ihr Duft auf den Kleidern des Feindes.  
Dieser kleine, mickrige Wurm.  
Er hatte sie geliebt. Er liebte sie noch. Er hatte sie aufgegeben um sie zu schützen und nun kam dieser elende Wicht daher. Der Shinigami und Nel. Sie waren zusammen hierhergekommen. Zusammen! ZUSAMMEN!!  
Was hatte sie in ihm gesehen. Diesem halben Kind. Was war es? Wieso war sie ihm gefolgt?  
Hatte er sie bedroht? Hatte er sie gezwungen sie hierherzuführen? Sie war ganz sicher nicht freiwillig mitgekommen.  
Er würde ihn vernichten. Ihn zerquetschen, auf das er nie wieder aufstehen würde.

Schwächling. Ein verdammter kleiner Schwächling. Was hatte Nel an ihm gefunden? Was war es, das sie ihm hierher gefolgt war?  
Warum war sie nicht wegen ihm gekommen? Wenn sie doch hier war, warum zeigte sie sich nicht? Wo war sie, warum kam sie nicht heraus?  
Hasste sie ihn so sehr für das was er getan hatte, das sie ihn komplett mied? Wollte sie ihn nicht sehen? Aber er wollte es, wollte es so sehr und wenns nur war um sich wieder von ihr verprügeln zu lassen. Er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen. Hatte sie so sehr vermisst.  
Sie sollte sich zeigen, sollte endlich rauskommen und diese andere Göre sollte endlich ihr Maul halten.  
Hör auf. Hör auf. Schlag ihn nicht. Dieses Geschrei nervte. Sollte Tesra ihr doch endlich das Maul stopfen.  
„Halt den Rand Bitch. Wen kümmerts ob ich ihn schlage, das ist ein Kampf. Ich kann ihn schlagen! Ich kann ihn büßen lassen!“ Ja, der Feind. Der Kampf. Es tat gut zu kämpfen. Man konnte so herrlich alles ausblenden, wenn man nur auf den Gegner fixiert war.   
„Du findest einen Grund jemanden zu deinem Feind zu erklären und in dem Moment beginnt der Kampf. Dachtest du, ihr könnt hier einfach hereinspazieren und niemand würde euch folgen? Du bist wirklich dumm Shinigami.“ Ein Grund. Nelliel kämpfte nie ohne Grund. Nelliel. Wieso zeigte sie sich nicht?

Tesra hatte ein Cero abgefeuert und einen Felsen in der Nähe gesprengt. Ein kleines Arrancar Mädchen, das sich dahinter versteckt hatte, war zum Vorschein gekommen. Nnoitra stockte.  
„Du... Bist du Nel?“ War sie es wirklich? War dieses kleine, verängstigte Ding Nelliel?  
Ja, sie war es. Diese Zeichnung in ihrem Gesicht, die Narbe und die gebrochene Maske. Es war Nelliel. Ohne Zweifel.  
Warum war sie noch immer in dieser Kindergestalt? Die Wunde hätte doch längst heilen müssen? Und warum benahm sie sich so seltsam? Als würde sie nicht nur aussehen wie ein Kleinkind, sondern wäre wirklich eins. War es vielleicht ein Trick? Spielte sie diesem Shinigami etwas vor?  
Wenn er es wüsste, würde er sicher auf Abstand zu ihr gehen. Dann würde er sich von ihr fernhalten. Was immer es war, was dieser Knirps und seine Nel hatten, er würde es zerschlagen.  
Wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, sollte es auch kein anderer.  
„Du hast sie hergebracht. So wie du drein blickst hast du sie hier rumgeschleppt, ohne zu wissen wer sie eigentlich ist. Soll ich es dir sagen? Sie ist Nel. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Ehemaliger Espada.“ Was für ein herrlich geschocktes Gesicht der Idiot doch jetzt zog. Der würde Nelliel so schnell sicher nicht mehr anfassen.  
„Du lügst. Ich kann kein Espada sein... Das ist nicht möglich...“ Was redete sie da? Es war irritierend wenn Nel so redete und dabei so ein schmollend, verweintes Gesicht zog. Das war seltsam.  
„Was zur Hölle redest du da? Willst du mich verarschen? Sag nicht du hast alles vergessen?“ Sie konnte doch nicht alles vergessen haben. All die Jahre einfach ausgeblendet haben.  
„Nein. Ich habe nichts vergessen. Aber Nel ist kein Espada.“ Und was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? Hatte sie jetzt alles vergessen oder nicht? Oder meinte sie nur, das sie sich selbst nicht mehr als Espada sah und alles dahingehend verleugnete?  
„Tse. Scheint, als hättest du einen neuen Weg gefunden mich wütend zu machen, seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben. Hast du diese Idioten nicht hintergangen, um hierher nach Las Noches zu kommen?“ Sie sollte endlich Klartext reden. Diese dämlichen Andeutungen und Hinweise waren zermürbend. Mit sowas war er noch nie gut klargekommen.  
„Nein. Ich hab niemanden ausgetrickst.“ Herrgott. Musste er ihr jetzt alles aus der Nase ziehen!  
„Warum bist du dann hierher gekommen? Bist du dir sicher das es wirklich so war? Bist du nicht gekommen um mich zu sehen?“ Bitte, las sie wegen ihm gekommen sein. Lass sie ihn vermisst haben. Lass sie ihn nicht hassen, für seine Taten. Er könnte es nicht ertragen. Warum musste diese Liebe so sehr schmerzen!  
„Nel hatte kein Ziel. Ich wollte nur Spaß haben. Ich wollte bei Itsygo sein. Nel wollte ihn nicht verlassen!“ Bei dem Shinigami sein. Wegen ihm war sie hier, nicht seinetwegen.  
All seine Wünsche zerbrachen, die Fassade in seinem Inneren bröckelte. Nelliel hatte jemand neuen gefunden. Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er hinaus in die Wüste gegangen war, um seinen Schmerz in die ewige Nacht zu schreien, als er seinen Zorn an unzählbar vielen, niederen Hollow ausgelassen hatte. Diese Liebe zerfraß ihn von innen. Es wurde Zeit sie auszubrennen. Sie hatte ihn aus ihrer Erinnerung gestrichen, dann würde er jetzt eben das selbe tun.  
„Das ist verhöhnend. Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden aber jetzt hast du den untersten Boden erreicht.“ Die Liebe wurde zu Schmerz, der Schmerz zu Hass, der Hass zu unbeschreiblicher Verzweiflung.

Schlag um Schlag. Tritte und Hiebe. Der Bengel hatte keine Chance, hatte von Anfang an keine. Er würde diesen Shinigami vernichten.  
Nels Schrei schreckte ihn aus seiner Trance auf. Wie sie nach ihm rief. Wie sie sich um diesen Jungen sorgte. Um ihn hatte sie sich auch einst gesorgt, doch nie hatte sie nach ihm gerufen. Nicht einmal hatte sie seinen Namen gerufen, so wie sie den Namen dieses Kerls rief. Was hatte dieser Junge, was er nicht hatte?  
„Du zerrst wirklich an meinen Nerven. Das war der Grund warum ich dich von hinten Angriff und aus Las Noches warf.“ Er konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Dieses Gesicht, dieses Augen! Ihre Tränen, ihre Stimme! Wie sie weinte, wie sie schrie. Nach dem Shinigami schrie. Es machte ihn rasend. Es nährte die Pein in ihm. Er löschte es aus. Verdrängte die Erinnerung. Lies den Schmerz zu Hass werden. Nel war eine billige Hure. Er hatte alles für sie gegeben und sie gab nichts zurück. Er hatte sein Herz geopfert und sie warf es beiseite um das ihre einem anderen zu schenken.  
Sie würde bezahlen dafür. Sie sollte sterben. Wenn sie nicht mehr war, würde es besser werden. Dann würde der Schmerz enden.  
„Was läuft bei dir nur falsch! Kapiers doch, du kannst mich nicht schlagen.“ Immer wieder ging der Shinigami auf ihn los, immer wieder schlug er ihn nieder.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle ob ich es kann oder nicht. Ich werde Nel beschützen.“ Wieder stand er im Weg. Zwischen ihm und Nelliel.  
„Was?“ Sie schützen. Nel schützen. Ja. Ja das sollte er ruhig versuchen.  
Nnoitra war von seiner Verzweiflung übermannt. Er wollte Nelliel töten, um den Grund seines Schmerzes zu töten. Er wollte sie retten, weil er sie liebte. Er wollte beides und nichts davon.  
Dieser Junge schütze Nelliel. So wie er es einst getan hatte. Er würde ihm zeigen was es brachte. Er würde ihn in die selbe Verzweiflung stürzen, in die er damals gestützt war.  
Langsam. Mit einem dem Wahnsinn nahem Lachen, drückte Nnoitra zu. Brach im die Hand, das Gelenk, den Arm. Nels Weinen und Flehen im Hintergrund.

Eine Explosion. Reiatsu flutete über das Kampffeld. Sand wirbelte auf und Nnoitra erstarrte. Nelliel war da. Wirklich da. Nicht dieses Gedächtnislose, schwächliche Kind. SIE war wieder da. Hatte sich zurückverwandelt, ihre erwachsene Gestalt angenommen.  
Vielleicht würde sie sich jetzt erinnern?  
Wie sie ihn ansah, mit diesem Mitleidigen Blick. Mit diesem Blick der Bedauern ausdrückte. Dann war sie weg. War hinter ihm, war in der Ferne. Sie hatte den Shinigami in Sicherheit gebracht.  
Wie sie ihn nun ansah. Sie hielt ihn in den Armen und lächelte diesen Bengel so voller Dank und Freude an. Dankte ihm das er sie beschützt hatte. Wieso dankte sie nicht auch ihm?  
Hatte er sie nicht auch beschützt? Vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich, vielleicht war es schwerer zu erkennen gewesen aber er hatte so viel mehr geopfert um sie zu schützen. Warum erkannte sie es nicht?  
Sie ging auf ihn los. Startete den Kampf erneut, den sie vor so langer Zeit austrugen. Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er reagierte, doch er reagierte zu langsam oder war sie einfach nur zu schnell?  
Diesmal war es kein Spiel, so wie es das zu früheren Zeiten einst war. Diesmal nutzte sie ihr Schwert um ihn zu verwunden, nicht um ihn nur zu blocken. Ihre Tritte waren ernstgemeint. Sie wollte ihn verletzten und töten und immerzu sah sie ihn mit diesem bedauernden, verachtenden Blick an.  
Er wollte es nicht länger sehen, wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Schoss einen Cero ab. Er hatte vergessen, das es nichts brachte, sie schluckte seinen Cero einfach, schickte ihn zurück, mit doppelter Stärke.  
Er hatte sie verloren. Er hatte alles verloren. Nelliel liebte einen anderen. Er sah es. Wie sie diesen Shinigami umarmte, an sich drückte. Es war sein Tod. Innerlich war es sein Tod.  
Tesra tauchte vor ihm auf. Der hatte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Dieser Sorgenvolle Blick, er ertrug es nicht und schlug ihn fort von sich.  
Sollte Nelliel gefälligst beenden, was sie angefangen hatte.

Er schlug zu, drückte ihre Waffe nieder, als der Kampf in die nächste Runde ging. Sie konnte der Wucht des Schlages, dem Gewicht seiner Waffe, die ihre niederdrückte, nicht standhalten, sie wich aus. Sprang um ihn herum. Dann war sie vor ihm, rannte auf ihn zu, das Schwert in Angriffsstellung.  
Er blieb stehen, machte keine Anstalten auszuweichen oder zu blocken, die Waffe zum Angriff erhoben blieb er reglos, sollte sie ihn doch aufspießen. In dieser Welt gab es nichts was sich lohnte.  
„Warum hast du deinen Schwerthieb gestoppt?“ Die Klinge so dicht vor seinem Gesicht, nur Zentimeter trennten sie. Sie hatte innegehalten.  
„Warum hast du es getan?“ Warum hatte er innegehalten? Fragte sie das wirklich? Konnte sie sich das nicht langsam mal denken? So dumm. Sie war so unglaublich dumm.  
„Dummes Miststück. Ich habe nur gestoppt, weil ich wusste, das du es tun würdest.“ Seltsam. Er hatte es wirklich gewusst. Er wusste sie würde ihn nicht töten. So wie sie ihn damals nie getötet, nicht mal ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Nicht körperlich zumindest.  
„Du widerst mich an. Es erinnert mich daran, wie die Dinge immer untergehen wenn ich gegen dich kämpfe.“ Wie damals. Ja es war fast wie damals. Als er sie immer und immer wieder herausgefordert hatte. Als ihre Kämpfe Spiel waren. Als sie auf ihn herabgesehen hatte. So wie sie es jetzt auch wieder tat.  
„Erinnerst du dich? Du nanntest mich immer ein Tier. Wie fühlt es sich jetzt an?“ Ein Tier. Mehr war er wohl wirklich nicht für sie. Dann würde er eben genau das sein.  
Wie ein Besessener schlug Nnoitra auf sie ein, drängte sie in die Defensive. Zwang sie immer weiter zurück. Bis Nel stehenblieb und meinte, das sie das wirklich nicht tun wollte.  
Nel entfesselte ihre Resurreccion. Zum ersten mal tat sie es. Zum ersten mal sah er sie in dieser, ihrer wahren Form.

So schön. Sie war so schön und so stark. Ein majestätisches Geschöpf und auch wenn sie weiter auf ihn herabblickte, voller Erbarmen, war sie dennoch das schönste Wesen, das er kannte.  
Als sie ihre Lanze warf, riss er instinktiv seine Sichel hoch, die Wucht des Aufschlags riss ihn nach hinten, durchbrach seine Waffe und bohrte sich sogar ein Stück weit durch sein Hierro.  
Ihr Angriff hätte tödlich sein können, doch sie hatte sich zurückgehalten. Warum zögerte sie es immer noch hinaus! War er nicht Bestie genug, um von ihr gefällt zu werden?  
Wie sie nun vor ihm stand, ihre Waffe wieder an sich nahm und ihn einfach nur ansah. Stumm. So wie auch er sie nur stumm ansah.  
„Es ist vorbei Nnoitra.“ Mehr sagte sie nicht, tat sie nicht. Nur diese Worte.  
„Wie stellst du es dir vor?“ Stellte sie sich überhaupt etwas vor oder war es ihr egal?  
„Sei nicht traurig. Ich will dir nicht das Leben nehmen.“ Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihre Lanze, zielte und holte aus. Diesmal war es wohl wirklich zu Ende.

Es war ein Schock. Ein Schock zu sehen wie der tödliche Endschlag kam und dann plötzlich einfach verpufft. Nel hatte sich wieder in ein Kind verwandelt. Einfach so.  
Wie theatralisch. Eine weitere Verhöhnung seines Leidens.  
Da hatte sie ihn schon so weit zerstört und dann entzog sie sich ihrer Pflicht, ihn zu erlösen, indem sie einfach wieder zum Kind wurde!  
Scheinbar war das noch nicht genug. Nein, sie hatte auch gleich noch alles, was bis eben passiert war vergessen. Ausgeblendet. Einfach verdrängt.  
Er wurde noch wahnsinnig!  
„Vergiss es. Nelliel war die letzte Hoffnung. Nun ist sie gegangen. Für alle hier ist dies nun das Ende.“ Als er Nel beiseite getreten hatte, war der Shinigami wieder vorgestürmt. Dieser Dumme Junge. Er hatte noch immer keine Chance.  
„Tesra, der Junge gehört dir. Tu mit ihm was du willst.“ Tesra stellte keine Fragen. Er tat was er dachte, das am besten war und gab ebenfalls seine Gestalt frei, um den besiegten Shinigami endgültig zu töten. Nnoitra beachtete es nicht weiter. Er griff sich die orangehaarige Frau. Sollte sie zusehen wie ihr Freund starb. Sollte sie verzweifeln und leiden. Es war nicht was er wollte, doch die Rache tat gut, auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

Der Kleine hielt mehr aus als man meinen könnte. Dennoch, Tesra würde siegen. Der Shinigami war bereits vorher am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen, weshalb er nicht einfach aufgab, war Nnoitra ein Rätsel.  
Das Mädchen in seinem Griff weinte, versuchte aber nicht einzugreifen. Sie war bereits der Verzweiflung verfallen.  
Tesra holte zum letzten Schlag aus. Der Shinigami lag mehr tot als lebendig vor ihm. Er würde zermalmt werden.  
Fassungslos sah Nnoitra auf. Ein weiterer Kämpfer hatte das Schlachtfeld betreten. War wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht. War er so in Gedanken gewesen, das er nicht bemerkt hatte, das sich jemand näherte? Es musste wohl so gewesen sein. Wer auch immer dieser Typ war, er hatte Tesras Schlag mit nur einer Hand geblockt.  
Der Typ sah stark aus, ohne weiter zu zögern schubste er das Mädchen beiseite und ließ Pesquisa durch den Sand tasten. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Wer immer dieser Typ war, er war auf einem ganz anderen Level.  
Tesra hatte keine Chance. Seine Warnung kam zu spät. Tesra wurde durch das Schwert dieses anderen Shinigamis gefällt.  
Tesra war ein nerviger kleiner Staker, der sich viel zu viele Sorgen machte aber er hatte ihn irgendwie auch gemocht. Diese Klette hatte es all die Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten und seine Wutausbrüche ertragen. Der einzige neben Nelliel, der ihm irgendetwas bedeutet hatte, auch wenn er es ihm genauso wenig gezeigt hatte, wie er es Nel jemals gezeigt hatte. Jetzt war auch er fort.  
„Nächster. Los komm, mit Nächster bist du gemeint Arschloch.“ Damit wand sich der Kommandant, wie er an dem Umhang erkennen konnte, zu ihm um.  
„Kenpachi, was tust du hier?“ Überrascht hatte der Junge sich aufzurichten versucht, kurz darauf flog er in hohem Bogen davon. Genau wie er zuvor Nelliel beiseite getreten hatte, schlug auch dieser Glockenkopf den Jungen beiseite. Der Kerl war ihm sehr ähnlich in seiner Art.  
Ein guter Gegner.  
Ein guter Kampf würde das werden. Endlich jemand, der eine Herausforderung war. Ein Kampf, in dem er alles um sich vergessen konnte. Für einen Moment einfach sein konnte.

Er würde kämpfen bis er nicht mehr konnte und entweder seinen Gegner in Verzweiflung stürzen oder selbst in Verzweiflung sterben.


	4. devinitiv

Die Umgebung war ausgeblendet. Zuschauer existierten nicht. Nur er und sein neu erkorener Feind.  
Der Kampf lenkte ab, lies ihn die restliche Welt vergessen. Es gab nichts über das er nachdenken musste, als darüber, wie er den Feind zu Fall bringen konnte. Nichts anders hatte für diesen Moment Bedeutung.  
Seine Sorgen, Ängste, der Schmerz und die Trauer. Sie wurden nichtig. Wurden hinabgedrängt in seinem Bewusstsein. Nur der Kampf. Nichts sonst.  
Und es war ein guter Kampf. Zumindest bis jetzt. Ein starker Gegner, der seine Hiebe blocken konnte und dessen eigene Angriffe durchaus nicht schlecht waren.   
„Bleib schön da oben Yachiro.“ Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Nnoitra Interesse auf. Ein junges Mädchen in Shinigamikleidung. Sie war zusammen mit seinem Feind hierhergekommen. Besonders stak schien sie nicht zu sein, dennoch zeigte sie keinerlei Angst oder Unsicherheit.   
„Willst du mich verwirren? Ich bin nicht für eine Spielverabredung hier, Arschloch!“ Ein Kind. Wie Nelliel es nun auch war. Unbedarft, Naiv, nicht verstehend wie gefährlich die Situation war.   
Ausblenden. Er musste seine Gedanken wieder auf das hier und jetzt lenken. Nicht zu viel nachdenken. Wenn er nachdachte, würde ihn das nur wieder in diesen dunklen Abgrund stürzen.  
Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung von seinen Leiden. Er brauchte diesen Kampf.   
Nnoitra hatte sein Ziel wieder im Blick und griff erneut an.  
„Oi, das ist doch nicht alles was du drauf hast, oder?“ Er forderte mehr? Dieser Shinigami war wirklich ein guter Gegner. Endlich einer, der wahrhaftig kämpfte.   
„Das macht wirklich Spaß. Wie ist dein Name Shinigami?“ Diesmal würde er sich den Namen sogar merken. Sofern dieser Kampf so weiterging wie bisher und nicht zu einer lächerlichen Farce verkam, wie so viele andere Kämpfe. Es machte keinen Spaß mehr, wenn die Gegner nach der ersten Runde Panik bekamen und um ihr Leben bettelten. Das war erbärmlich.   
„Kapitän der 11ten Einheit. Zaraki Kenpachi.“   
„Espada Nummer 5. Nnoitra Jigura.“

Runde Zwei. Metall auf Metall. Zuschlagen, Blocken, ausweichen. Schwert gegen Sense. Faust gegen Faust.   
Sie hatten den selben Kampfstil. Den selben Kampfesswillen. Sie waren sich ebenbürtige Gegner. Etwas das Nnoitra in dieser Form noch nicht erlebt hatte.  
„Auf einen wie dich hab ich gewartet! Los komm und kämpfe, als würde dein Leben davon abhängen!“ Was es auch tat, den ein ehrenhafter Kampf, war immer ein Kampf bis zum Tod.  
Kenpachi lachte vorfreudig und griff erneut an. Keiner von ihnen schaffte es die Verteidigung des anderen zu brechen. Noch waren sie dabei, sich gegenseitig zu umkreisen, wie wilde Bestien es taten. Den Gegner auskundschaften, seine Stärken finden, seine Schwächen aufdecken.   
Er ging einen Schritt weiter. Nnoitra begann nun auch die Kette, die am Ende des Stabes befestigt war, zu nutzen. Er warf seine Waffe nach seinem Gegner. Erhöhte durch den Schwung die Wirkung. Kenpachi hielt gegen, wurde aber leicht zurückgedrängt. Er machte nun auch den nächsten Schritt. Verkürzte den Abstand und griff aus nächster Nähe an. Nnoitra wich aus. Versuchte wieder den vorherigen Abstand herzustellen. War der Gegner zu nah, hatte er Schwierigkeiten seine Waffe optimal einzusetzen.  
„Eine normale Person würde ausweichen, wenn der Gegner so gegen ihn schwingt!“ Kenpachi befand sich im Kreis seiner Sichel, die Schneide war nur einen Hauch von seinem Körper entfernt. Er hatte nicht mal ansatzweise versucht zu blocken oder auszuweichen. Es hatte Nnoirtra etwas verunsichert, er hatte den Angriff kurz vor dem Zusammenprall gestoppt.  
„Ja. Aber das wäre doch langweilig, nicht? Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst mich mit allem schlagen was du zu bieten hast! Was war das für ein lahmer Schnitt?“ Ein weiterer Test. Ein weiteres Umkreisen, abschätzen, einschätzen.  
„Achte auf das was du sagst.“ Der selbe Angriff wie eben, diesmal hielt Kenpachi mit dem Schwert dagegen. Die dritte Runde hatte begonnen. Jetzt wurde es wirklich ernst.

Die Schwerthiebe prallten ab. Sie konnten ihn nicht verletzen. Er hatte sich einst geschworen ein lebender Schutzwall zu werden und er war es geworden. Nichts durchdrang sein Hierro. Sein Gegner mochte stark sein aber an ihm kam er nicht vorbei. Er würde ihn nicht vorbeilassen, er würde sie schützen.  
Welch seltsamer Gedanken. Schützen! Wen schützen? Warum kämpfte er eigentlich gerade gegen diesen Typen? Egal. Der Grund war egal. Er kämpfte, er würde gewinnen. Nichts anders hatte Bedeutung für diesen Moment.  
Immer wieder prallten die Kontrahenten aufeinander. Druckwellen rasten über die Wüste, Steintrümmer flogen durch die Luft. Nnoitra entfachte einen Sandsturm um sich herum, nahm seinem Gegner die Sicht und griff von oben an.  
Kenpachi wich aus, griff die Eisenkette, an der seine Waffe hing und riss ihn wieder zu sich hinab. Warf ihn zu Boden und zielte mit der Spitze seiner Klinge direkt auf seinen Kopf. Für einen Moment, nur einen Moment, fühlte Nnoitra sich bedroht, in Gefahr.  
Die Spitze des Schwertes das auf ihn zeigte. Jahrelang hatte Aizens Klinge auf ihn gezeigt, eine unterschwellige Drohung. Unsichtbar hatte dessen Schwert immer bedrohlich über ihm gehangen. Für einen Moment flackerte dieses Bild auf. Veränderte sich die Szene. Aus Kenpachi wurde Aizen und das Schwert raste nicht auf ihn zu, sondern auf Nelliel. Dann war der Augenblick vorüber.   
Nnoitra riss sich los, wich der Klinge aus, ging in Verteidigungshaltung und fixierte seinen Gegner.   
„Du bist ausgewichen. Ausweichen heißt, das es gefährlich ist. Du sagtest es gäbe keinen Weg dich zu verletzen aber wie es scheint, habe ich eine Stelle gefunden.“ Kenpachi interpretierte es falsch. Jeder hätte das getan. Für alle anderen musste es ausgesehen haben, als hätte Nnoitra Angst gehabt, von diesem Hieb getroffen zu werden. In gewisser Weise stimmte es, doch irgendwie auch nicht.  
„Halt deine Fresse. Einer Attacke auszuweichen ist Instinkt. Ein Reflex. Ich habe keine Schwachstellen.“ Nur eine Illusion. Eine Illusion. Nichts weiter. Dieser Kerl war nicht Aizen, diesen da konnte er besiegen. Er war stärker als dieser Shinigami.  
Er griff an. Wuchtig, voller Zorn. Dieser Kerl war nicht bedrohlich, er war keine Gefahr, er konnte ihn nicht verletzten. Es gab keinen Grund zur Furcht.  
Kenpachi hielt den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit auf. Es war keine gute Attacke gewesen, es war mehr eine Verzweiflungstat. Nnoitras Waffe glitt zu Boden als er sie losließ. Der Schock saß tief.   
Sein Gegner hatte ihn aufgespießt. Seine Klinge steckte in seinem Kopf. Ein recht merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er hatte sich verleiten lassen unkontrolliert anzugreifen, wie dumm von ihm aber das machte nichts weiter. Jetzt hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Tse. Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen? Du kannst mich nicht aufspießen.“ Jetzt war es Kenpachi der erschrocken dreinschaute, als Nnoitra trotz der Klinge, die sein linkes Auge durchbohrt und am Hinterkopf wieder rausgekommen war, nach seinem Schwertarm griff und mit einem irren Grinsen zum Gegenangriff ausholte.   
Diesmal war es Kenpachi der durchbohrt wurde. Von Nnoitras Hand, die sich knapp über dem Herzen in seine Brust bohrte.  
„Macht keinen Sinn oder? Es gibt keinen Weg, wie man ein Schwert durch den Kopf überleben könnte! Das denkst du doch!“ Langsam zog Nnoitra die Klinge aus seinem Kopf und hob die Augenklappe an. Es gab sicher seltsamere Stellen für ein Hollowloch, doch es sah trotzdem abschreckend aus, wie es mitten durch seinen Kopf ging.  
„Was jetzt, ich bin nicht tot! Es scheint, das war das beste was du zu bieten hast, Shinigami.“ Als Kenpachi anfing zu lachen, wurde Nnoitra wieder wütend. Der Kerl lachte ihn aus. Nahm er diesen Kampf nicht ernst? Er hasste es ausgelacht zu werden, er hasste es nicht ernst genommen zu werden, er würde diesen Shinigami niedermachen.  
„Ich bin so fröhlich. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss lachen. Ich habe schon lange keinen Gegner mehr getroffen, der es mit mir aufnehmen konnte. Jetzt habe ich ein Ziel, das macht mich glücklich!“ Glück. Was war schon Glück. Was war schon Fröhlichkeit. Niemand brauchte das. Tse. Er hatte jemanden glücklich gemacht! Schwachsinn. Er konnte niemand glücklich machen, er konnte nur Scherz bringen und Verzweiflung. Angst und Tod. Zu mehr war er nie fähig gewesen.   
Wieder tauchte das Bild Nelliel vor seinem Inneren Auge auf. Auch sie hatte er nicht glücklich machen können. Er hatte sie zur Verzweiflung gebracht, ihr schmerzen bereitet und sie in gewisser Weise getötet.   
Dieser Shinigami redete Unsinn. Er würde auch diesen Verzweifeln lassen und töten. 

Ein Schnitt. Sein Hierro war durchbrochen worden. Bedeutungslos, ein Zufallstreffer, mehr war das nicht.   
Wieder prallten ihre Waffen aufeinander, doch diesmal war es anders. Etwas hatte sich verändert, das Reiatsu seines Gegner war stärker geworden. Die Schwertscheide durchschnitt seine Klinge, durchbrach erneut sein Hierro. Ein Schnitt, quer über das Gesicht. Was passierte hier?  
„Hm. Ich denke meine Muskeln waren etwas eingerostet, ich habe vergessen wie man sie benutzt. Danke! Du hast mir ein verdammt gutes Warm up beschert! Jetzt lass mich meine Schuld zurückzahlen!“ Verdammt. Dieser Shinigami war verdammt stark. Sein Hierro nützte nichts mehr, es war nicht mächtig genug. Er konnte doch nicht verlieren? Nicht hier! Nicht heute! Nicht durch die Hand dieses Typen!  
Er feuerte einen Cero ab. Auch das brachte nichts. Er war nicht stark genug. Er würde verlieren. Wie ein dunkler Schatten ragte der Shinigami vor ihm auf. Bedrohlich, und erdrückend.  
NEIN. Dies war nicht Aizen, dies war nichts was er fürchten musste. Sie war nicht ihn Gefahr, er musste nicht kuschen.  
Er wollte nicht verlieren, nicht bevor er ihr alles gesagt, ihr alles erklärt hatte. Er würde gewinnen. Koste es was es wolle.  
Nnoitra stürmte vor. Ein Angriff aus Verzweiflung, ein aufbegehren gegen seine Ängste. Sein Schlag wurde abgewehrt, sein Hieb riss lediglich die Augenklappe ab, die sein Gegner trug. Plötzlich explodierte dessen Stärke, die Klinge, die auf ihn zukam, zerschlug sein Hierro ohne Widerstand, trennte ihm fast den Arm ab.

„Du stehst noch! Du lebst noch? Oder bist du schon halb tot und willst nur stehend sterben?“ Dieser Kerl. Dieses Arschloch. Er machte sich noch immer über ihn lustig. Spottete über ihn, weil er schwach war!  
„Ich will nicht sterben! Nicht durch deine Hand! Ich... ich KANN nicht sterben! BETE SANTA TERESA!“ Beten. Für Vergessen, um den Schmerz zu ertragen. Für die Hoffnung, das es irgendwann besser wurde. Für den Tod, damit alles endete. Für Stärke, um sie zu schützen und alle Feinde zu bezwingen. Der Mond hatte sie alle gehört. Alle Gebete, die je gesprochen wurden.  
Seine Wunde schloss sich, seine Kräfte wuchsen. Ebenso seine Arme. Stärke flutete durch seinen Körper, veränderte ihn.   
„Wie fühlt es sich an einen Espada zu sehen, der seine wahre Form freigegeben hat? Sag etwas, Shinigami.“ Unbewegt standen sie sich gegenüber.   
Die anderen Espada, sogar die niederen Arrancar, sie alle wandelten sich in ihrer wahren Gestalt zu Ungetümen. Im Vergleich dazu, sah er noch recht Human aus. Welch Ironie. Wo er doch nur ein Biest war.   
„Exzellentes Reiatsu.“ Lächeln. Dieser verdammte Shinigami lächelte!  
„Es fühlt sich an, als würde es mein Schwärt schärfer machen. Etwas das ich seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt habe.“ Kenpachi hob sein Schwert, die zerschundene Klinge vibrierte in seiner Hand, als würde sie auf etwas warten.  
„Ist das so! Na dann, komm und versuch mich mit dem frisch geschliffenen Schwert zu schneiden!“ Als Kenpachi der Aufforderung nachkam und losstürmte, blieb Nnoitra abwartend stehen. Verteidigen, den Angriff blocken und dann erst zuschlagen. Das war seine Taktik. Er ließ den Feind zu sich kommen.  
„Was? Ist das alles was du aufbietest?“ Er hatte den Schwerthieb geblockt, es war nicht mal ansatzweise anstrengend gewesen. Der Shinigami schien überrascht zu sein, zumindest sah er etwas sprachlos aus. Trottel. Hatte der Kerl etwa gedacht, das seine Zusatzarme nur Show wären?   
Sein Konterangriff traf mit aller Wucht. Quer über die Brust des Feindes, schlitze die andere linke Sense ihn auf, schleuderte ihn zu Boden.  
„Dein Schwert hat keine Kraft, Shinigami.“ Jetzt lag er da. Blutete den ganzen Sand voll. Wie lächerlich schwach dieser Angriff doch gewesen war und damit hatte er ihn zuvor noch verletzen können!   
„Tse. Er zuckt nicht mal mehr. Er ist wohl tot. Schätze das wars.“ Was für ein seltsames Gefühl. Sein Gegner lag tot zu seinen Füßen, eigentlich sollte er zufrieden sein und sich über den Sieg freuen aber es war nicht so. Er fühlte.... Bedauern. Ja das traf wohl am ehesten zu. Seltsam.  
Der schwächliche Bengel und dieses lästige Weibsstück, ihre Rufe drangen nun zu ihm durch. Stimmte ja, die waren ja auch noch hier. Und das Mädchen mit den Rosa Haaren. Sie stand auf einem Felsen und schaute ausdruckslos zu ihm hinunter.  
„Zeit sich um den Rest zu kümmern.“ Er würde sie im Tode wieder vereinen.

Dieses Kind. Sie stand einfach nur dort oben und sah zu der Leiche des Shinigami. Ob sie wohl seine Tochter war? Möglich wäre es. Das sie keine Angst hatte. Wie seltsam. Es schien fast so, als würde sie auf etwas warten. Dann zeigte sie in seine Richtung.  
„Du solltest hinter dich sehen.“ Gewaltig. Ein gewaltiges Reiatsu erhob sich hinter ihm. Ein wütendes Reiatsu. Er war nicht schnell genug, um dem Angriff auszuweichen. Einer seiner Arme wurde abgetrennt.  
„Du solltest aufpassen. Ken-chan wird böse wenn du mich angreifst.“ Der Shinigami war nicht ganz so tot wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte.  
„Ich bin nicht böse, du kleine Göre.“ Darauf hatte sie also gewartet. Kein Wunder das sie keine Angst gehabt hatte. Sie verließ sich darauf, beschützt zu werden. Verließ sich auf diesen Typen.  
„Hast du tot gespielt was, wie unfair von dir.“ Unfair. Unfair war die ganze Welt. Andererseits, hatte dieser Kerl ihn nicht getötet. In diesem Augenblick, als er unaufmerksam war und der Gegner hinter ihm zuschlagen konnte, hätte er ihn töten können, stattdessen hatte er ihm lediglich einen Arm abgetrennt. Was bezweckte er damit? Wollte er ihn verhöhnen?  
„Ich habe nachgedacht. Jeder deiner Vier Arme kann mich blocken, das ist langweilig. Ich habe einen Weg gesucht, wie du mich nicht mehr blocken kannst, leider fällt mir nichts ein. Ich werde also einfach jeden Arm abschneiden.“ Er wollte es rauszögern? Machte es ihm dermaßen Spaß, seine Gegner zu verhöhnen, das er das Kampfende einfach hinauszögern wollte? Ihm einen Arm nach dem anderen abreisen, bis er hilflos war und ihn dann erst töten? Das konnte der Kerl vergessen, so leicht würde er es ihm nicht machen.  
„Dann kann er ja nicht mehr kämpfen wenn du alle abschneidest Ken-chan.“ Überrascht drehte Kenpachi sich um, als Yachiro sich wieder einschaltete.  
„Was? Oh. Vergiss es. Ich lass dir einen.“ Nachdenklich verengte Nnoitra die Augen. War das ein Trick oder war das Ernst? Was sollte das ganze hier eigentlich? Wollten die sich über ihn lustig machen? Diese Shinigami hielt das ganze wohl für ein Spiel aber das war verdammt nochmal kein Spiel hier!   
„Ha. Du willst mir einen lassen? Das ist lächerlich. Es ist der erste und letzte den du abschneidest. Noch mehr Unrichtigkeiten.... Ich kämpfe mit allen Vieren, ohne das du einen abschneidest.“ Er ließ den abgetrennten Arm nachwachsen. Egal was das für ein krankes Spiel werden sollte, er würde nicht mitmachen. Dieser Shinigami hielt sich für etwas besseres, für stärker aber das war er nicht.  
„Denn du bist schwächer als ich, Shinigami.“ Er würde gewinnen. Er würde ihn besiegen, würde sich selbst besiegen, denn sie waren sich so ähnlich und doch wieder nicht. Er spürte wie viel Freude der Kampf diesem Shinigami bereitetet. Ihm bereitetes es auch Freude, doch tief in sich spürte er immer noch dieses Schmerz. Diese Einsamkeit. Wie der Kerl mit der Kleinen gesprochen hatte. Es hatte alles wieder hervorgeholt. Es ließ sich einfach nicht begraben.

„Scheiße.“ Er hatte sich zu sehr hineingesteigert, in dem Versuch wieder zu vergessen. Er hatte den Gegner unterschätzt. Hatte einen Gegenangriff zugelassen. Der Schlag war verdammt stark gewesen, er brauchte alle vier Arme um den Schwerthieb zu blocken. Dabei hatte der Shinigami seine Waffe nur mit einer Hand geführt. Er spielte mit ihm.  
„Was? Bist du schon erledigt?“ Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dieses verrückte Grinsen machte ihn wütend. Er wollte diesen Bastard loswerden. Er wollte weg von ihm. Dieses Spiel war nicht witzig.   
Kenpachi übte mehr Druck aus, zwang Nnoitra langsam in die Knie. Plötzlich änderte sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck. Er war von einer wilden Angst gezeichnet. Von Verzweiflung nahe dem Wahnsinn. Irgendetwas war geschehen, das Kenpachi nicht mitbekommen hatte. Dann wurde er von einem Arm durchbohrt. Blut spuckend wich er zurück.  
„Idiot. Ich sagte dir, ich würde dich nicht einen einzigen meiner Arme abschneiden lassen. Nun werde ich dich in Fetzen reisen, mit allen Sechsen von ihnen.“ Er musste lachen. Musste es einfach. Es ging nicht anders. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Es gab nichts witziges an der Sache aber vielleicht lachte er auch nur deshalb, damit er nicht zusammenbrach.   
„Hölle Ja! Das ist verdammt fantastisch! Genau so sollte es sein!“ Der Shinigami lachte ebenfalls auf. Panik machte sich in Nnoitra breit.   
„Wen hast du tot genannt? Ich habe auch ein Loch in mir, wir kämpfen auf der selben Grundlage. Leg los, Espada!“ Nicht mehr denken. Nicht mehr fühlen. Dieser Kerl sollte verschwinden. Er wollte nicht mehr.   
Die Umgebung wurde ausgeblendet, Zuschauer gab es keine mehr, alles war egal. Dies würde der letzte Kampf sein. Die letzte Runde. 

Immer wieder gingen die beiden Kämpfer aufeinander los, schlugen ihre Waffen funkensprühend aneinander, zerstörten die Landschaft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Kenpachis Lachen halte über das Kampffeld, von einer irrsinnigen Freude beseelt, einen Gegner getroffen zu haben, der tatsächlich eine Herausforderung war, der mithalten konnte, obwohl er alle Kräfte einsetzte.  
Nnoitra lachte nicht, hattet keine Freude daran. Das einzige was er fühlte war die Verzweiflung und die Angst, zu versagen. Niedergerungen zu werden, auf den Knien zu liegen!   
Wie oft hatte er ihn nun schon verletzt? Wie viele Wunden hatte er ihm zugefügt? Warum konnte dieser Kerl nicht einfach aufgeben? Warum konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden?  
Er würde sich nicht besiegen lassen, er würde nicht verlieren!  
Dieser Shinigami konnte nicht stärker sein. Er war der stärkste. Dieses Reiatsu. Dieses gewaltige alles niederdrückende Reiatsu. Wie sehr es ihn daran erinnerte. Wie sehr er diese Erinnerung hasste.  
Willst du stärker werden Hollow? Stärker als alle anderen? Ich kann dir Stärke geben. Knie nieder vor mir, unterwirft dich und ich gebe dir mehr Stärke als du dir vorstellen kannst.   
Spüre meine Macht. Diene mir. Du musst nichts weiter tun als dich zu unterwerfen. Gib einfach auf, gegen mich hast du ohnehin keine Chance.  
Diese Begegnung damals. Er verfluchte den Tag als er Aizen traf. Er verfluchte ihn für dieses Angebot. Verfluchte ihn dafür, ihn mit seiner Macht einfach nieder gerungen zu haben, ohne sich auch nur anzustrengen. Er verfluchte sich selbst das er aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder aufzugeben. Niemals wieder. Nur für sie. Für sie würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Nur für sie. Für nichts und niemanden sonst.  
„Du hast mich lange genug genervt. Stirb endlich Gottverdammter!“ Nnoitra stürmte nach vorne, ignorierte die Attacke seiner Gegners und schlug zu. Riss Kenpachi mit einem Hieb den Hals auf.

„Bei diese Tempo werde ich sterben. Ich habe keine Lust zu sterben. Oh Junge... Schätze ich muss es einsetzten. Ist schon eine Weile her, das ich das getan habe... Kendo.“ Etwas Überrascht hielt sich Kenpachi die Wunde an seinem Hals zu. Hatte es dieser Espada doch glatt geschafft, die Schlagader zu treffen. Er musste diesen jetzt Kampf möglichst schnell beenden, sonst würde er hier noch verbluten. Das er tatsächlich nochmal gezwungen sein würde, diese Attacke einzusetzen.  
„Was soll das sein?“ Schwer atmend stand Nnoitra ihm gegenüber. Wartete ab.  
„Wusstest du, das ein Schwerthieb kraftvoller ist, wenn man ihm mit beiden Händen ausführt, statt mit nur einem?“ Kenpachi betrachtete das Blut an seiner Hand und atmete dann tief ein und aus. Machte sich zum finalen Schlag bereit.  
„Was zu Hölle laberst du da? Jeder weiß das!“ Er machte sich noch immer über ihn lustig. Dieser elende Shinigami. Natürlich war ein Schwerthieb stärker wenn man beide Hände nutze! Was sollte diese dämliche Lehrstunde? Wollte er seinen Tod hinauszögern? Er würde es jetzt beenden. Er würde ihm den verdammten Kopf abhacken.  
„Ich denke nicht das du das tust. Du wirst überrascht sein, wie viel stärker er ist.“ Kenpachi bewegte sich nicht als Nnoitra auf ihn zu stürmte, still blieb er stehen und faste mit beiden Händen das Schwert.  
Warum bewegte er sich nicht? Warum versuchte er nicht auszuweichen? Was hatte dieser Shinigami vor, dachte er wirklich, er könnte ihn mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb besiegen, nur weil er beide Hände nutze? Das war nicht möglich. Selbst wenn der Hieb stärker war, niemals war er so stark.  
Er würde stärker sein. Er war der stärkste. Er würde diesen Shinigami besiegen, egal ob der nun einhändig oder beidhändig kämpfte.  
Kenpachi lies sein Schwert niederfahren. Die Kraft war so enorm, das sie den Boden Metertief aufriss und den Sand explosionsartig nach oben schleuderte. Die Energie des Hiebes traf Nnoitra frontal. Zum Ausweichen war es zu spät, zum blocken war es zu spät. Sein Hierro war nutzlos. Der Hieb durchschnitt ihn einfach, riss ihm die Waffen fort. Er war geschlagen. Am Boden.

„Du lebst noch immer?“ Um Luft ringend kniete Nnoitra im Sand. Seine linke Seite brannte. Seine Arme konnte er dort nicht mehr bewegen. Die Wunde war tief. Sehr tief.  
„Ich bin erstaunt. Du bist ein zäher Bastard.“ Wieder lag er im Dreck. Geschlagen von einem Shinigami. Wie erbärmlich musste er jetzt wohl aussehen, wie er schwer verwundet und entkräftet im Sand, zu Füßen seines Gegners kniete.  
„Scheiße.“ Er war wieder nicht stark genug gewesen. War er das überhaupt jemals? All die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Alles was er im Kampfe hatte ausblenden können. Dieser Shinigami, dieses kleine rosahaarige Kind. Dieser Kerl war ein gnadenloser Kämpfer, jemand der den Kampf liebte, der brutal und aggressiv vorging. Dennoch. Dieses Kind schien glücklich.  
Der andere Junge, das nervige Weib, das er zu retten gekommen war. Auch sie schienen glücklich. Er war niemals glücklich gewesen und Nelliel war es auch nicht. Sie würden es wohl niemals sein.  
„Wir sehen uns.“ Kenpachi drehte sich um und ging. Yachiro hüpfte lachend von ihrem Aussichtspunkt und kam ihm entgegen. Nnoitra fällte seine Entscheidung.  
„Warte! Was denkst du wo du hingehst! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!“ So lange er lebte, würde er sie wollen, er würde sie freigeben. Im Tode. Er würde sie freigeben. Wie dumm er doch gewesene war, zu glauben, Nelliel für sich beanspruchen zu können. Vielleicht hatte es einst eine Chance gegeben für sie und ihn aber er hatte es zerstört. Er hatte kein Recht mehr auf sie.  
„Bist du dumm? Ich habe es beendet. Ich bin nicht verpflichtet jemanden zu töten, der nicht mehr kämpfen kann.“ Verwundert hatte Kenpachi innegehalten und drehte sich um.  
„Ist das so. Dann ist es definitiv noch nicht vorbei. Ich kann noch kämpfen.“ Mit letzter Kraft stemmte er sich auf, hielt mit einem seiner Arme die Wunde fest, damit sie nicht noch weiter aufriss und ihn wieder zu Boden zwang. Mit den anderen Beiden hob Zwei seiner Sicheln an.  
„Was ist dein Problem? Fürchtest du dich? Fürchtest du mich? Sag etwas!“ Schwankend ging Nnoitra voran, schrie Kenpachi seine Verzweiflung ins Gesicht.  
„Was für eine Qual. Wie du willst. Versuch es.“ In diesem Augenblick war es klar. Jedem einzelnen der Zusah war es klar. Nnoitra verlangte den Tod.  
Nnoitra stürmte erneut vor, griff mit allem an was er noch aufzubieten hatte.  
Kenpachi hob sein Schwert und schlug zu. Erneut raste eine Druckwelle über die Wüste.

Anders als erwartet, tat es eigentlich nicht einmal weh. Es war nichts als ein dumpfer Druck und dann begann die Welt zu verschwimmen.


	5. Liebe

Erinnerungen. Sie fluteten über ihn hinweg. So viele Erinnerungen innerhalb eines Augenblickes. Als ob die Zeit stillstehen würde, für den kurzen Moment des Falls.  
Erinnerungen an damals, als er und Nelliel zusammengearbeitet hatten.   
Wann immer er in einem Kampf verletzt worden war, war sie neben ihm gewesen.   
Wenn er Bewusstlos gewesen war und aufwachte, saß sie in der Nähe und las etwas.   
Wenn er erschöpft war, blieb sie bei ihm und hielt Wache.  
Sie war immer da gewesen. Immer.  
Auch heute war sie hier, am Tag seines Endes. Die Welt verschwamm um ihn herum. Verblasste und wurde trüb. Sein Gegner, Kenpachie, der mit blutigem Schwert vor ihm stand. Das Mädchen Orihime und ihr schwächlicher Freund, die weiter hinten im Sand lagen und zu ihnen starrten. Das kleine Pinkhaarige Kind, das auf dem Felsen stand und herabblickte. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung.   
Sie verloren an Farbe, an Wichtigkeit. Nur eines blieb klar in seinem Blick. Sie.   
Hinter allen anderen, an den Felsen gelehnt an den er sie geschleudert hatte aber doch direkt vor ihm, lag Nelliel. Wieder in ihrer Kindlichen Gestalt, ohne jede Erinnerung an ihn aber er konnte sich erinnern.  
Alles zog vorbei. Ihre Kämpfe miteinander, gegeneinander. Die Wortgefechte und die Stille. Früher war alles überschattet von der Drohenden Macht Aizens, nun war dieser Schatten verschwunden.  
Es waren gute Erinnerungen die in ihm hochstiegen, während er dem Boden näherkam. Niemals die kindliche Gestalt aus den Augen lassend, die dort an dem Felsen lehnte und zu schlafen schien.  
Sie erwachte. Langsam und schwerfällig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Niemand bemerkte es außer einem.  
Sie blickte direkt zu ihm, während sie die Augen öffnete, und in die seinen sah, die sich begannen zu trüben.  
Eine Sekunde, die zu einer Ewigkeit wurde. Ein Blick, der alles sagte, was nie gesagt wurde.  
Dann wurde die Welt schwarz. Das Nichts umfing ihn.

Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, was geschehen war. Ihr Kopf tat so furchtbar weh. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete, da war da dieser unheimliche Mann.   
Sie wusste, das sie ihn kannte, kennen sollte, doch es fiel ihr nicht ein. Er fiel. Er blutete furchtbar und fiel nach vorne zu Boden. Er blickte sie an, die ganze Zeit bis er unten aufschlug, sah er sie an.  
Sein Blick war nicht angstauslösend, nicht unheimlich oder erschreckend. Sie wollte weinen unter diesem Blick, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum.  
Wer war dieser Mann? Wieso fühlte sie sich so traurig, wenn sie ihn ansah? Und warum sah er so furchtbar traurig aus?  
Es tut mir Leid. Das war es was sie in seinen Augen sah. Eine Entschuldigung und noch etwas anderes.  
Es machte sie glücklich und gleichzeitig so furchtbar traurig. Er liebte sie. Er hatte sie schon immer geliebt und es tat ihm leid was er getan hatte.   
Da waren sie wieder. All ihre Erinnerungen. Seine Ablehnung, seine Wut. Wie er sie immerzu beleidigt hatte, sie bedroht und herausgefordert hatte. Wie er sie Verraten hatte, ihre Fraktion Angriff, sie Angriff und sie hinauswarf in die kalte Wüste. Es tat ihm Leid.  
Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Er bat sie um Verzeihung und sie verzieh ihm.  
„Noi... tra...“ Keiner hörte Nelliels Worte. Keiner außer Nnoitra hatte überhaupt bemerkt, das sie erwacht war. Als er aufschlug und der Blickkontakt brach, war auch Nelliel wieder Bewusstlos geworden.

Er hatte diesen niederen Arrancar zerfetzt, der so dumm war zu denken, er hätte eine Chance und der, als er seinen Fehler erkannt, doch nur ein wimmerndes Stück Dreck war. Um sein Leben bettelnd, um Verzeihung flehend. Etwas, das er niemals jemandem gewährt hatte.  
Welche Rolle spielte es schon, wer oder was der Gegner war. Im Kampf waren sie einander doch alle gleich, es gab keinen Unterschied. Jeder hatte das recht einen ehrenwerten Tod im Kampf zu finden.  
Nelliel war aufgetaucht, sie hatte wohl alles mitangesehen. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es war nichts wofür er sich schämen würde oder das ihm irgendwie Leid täte.  
Auch das sie ihm zum Vorwurf machte, das es einer der ihren, ein Arrancar, genau wie sie beide gewesen war, war ihm gleich.  
Die Frage jedoch, die sie ihm dann stellte, war seltsam.   
„Sag mir, warum bist du so blutrünstig, warum tötetest du jeden, selbst wenn dieser schwächer und völlig chancenlos ist?“ Das hatte sie noch nie wissen wollen. Keiner wollte das wissen. Wozu auch? Sie waren Hollows ohne Herz und Seele. Sie brauchten keinen speziellen Grund um zu töten.  
Dennoch versuchte sie ihn zu belehren. Das es nicht richtig sei, was er täte. Wollte einen Grund wissen.  
Weil es ihn stärker machte, zu kämpfen. Weil er sich nur dann lebendig fühlte. Weil es der einzige Grund war, warum er lebte.  
„Das ist nichts als ein künstliches Hoch. Ein niederer, schwacher Grund. Ist das alles? Ist das dein einziger Grund zum Töten?“ Das war ihre Antwort darauf gewesen und auch wieder nicht. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, das sie dachte, sie wäre etwas besseres.   
„Hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen, da ist nichts über uns, das uns erlösen würde. Egal ob wir an Aizens Seite sind oder nicht, unsere Schicksale wurden längst besiegelt. Dieser Mann gab mir mehr Kraft und dafür Kämpfe ich für ihn. Ich bin nun imstande mich selbst über die Kante zu stoßen.   
Es gibt kein Limit mehr. Ich werde jeden zertreten, der in meinem Weg steht. Beil dich und zerschlag mich in zwei. Ich will meinen letzten Atemzug auf beiden Beinen stehend genießen.  
Ich kann mir keinen besseren Weg vorstellen, um diese gottvergessene Welt zu verlassen.“   
„Dann werde ich dich vor dir selbst schützen, Nnoitra. Bis du einen besseren Grund findest, um zu leben.“ Sie hatte gelächelt. Er wusste nicht warum aber sie lächelte und irgendwie hatte er sich besser gefühlt damals. Sehr viel besser.   
Wie merkwürdig, das er sich ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er starb, daran erinnerte. Es war schon so lange her. Die Farben begannen zu verblassen. Die Worte blieben.  
Es tat gut. Die Erinnerung an diesen Moment, es machte die Sache leichter.

Dunkelheit. Absolute Dunkelheit. War so der endgültige Tod? Ein ewiges, dunkles Nichts?  
Hier war wirklich nur Leere. Keine Geräusche, kein Licht, nichts war zu sehen, zu hören oder zu fühlen. Nichts. Ein dunkles Nichts.  
Nur seine Gedanken waren da. Irgendwie hatte er sich das Sterben anders vorgestellt. Hätte er nicht eigentlich in der Hölle landen müssen, einem Ort ewiger Strafe? So sah es hier nun wirklich nicht aus. Hier sah es nach überhaupt nichts aus.   
Dämliche Shinigami. Erzählten was von Wiedergeburt in ihrer tollen Stadt oder der furchtbaren Hölle. Das hier war ja wohl eindeutig weder das eine noch das andere.   
Trottel. Erzählten nur Scheiße. Die hatten wohl keine Ahnung und sich da was nettes ausgedacht.  
Oder war es weil er ein Arrancar war? Vielleicht wurden die nicht wiedergeboren oder landeten in der Hölle? War das der Ort an den Arrancar kamen, wenn sie vernichtet wurden?  
Na hoffentlich nicht? Auf ewig allein mit seinen Gedanken, das würde er nicht aushalten. Da wurde er am Ende noch genauso bekloppt wie Szayel.   
Widerliche Vorstellung. Schade das er sich nicht selbst bewusstlosen schlagen konnte. Das wäre jetzt echt hilfreich gewesen.   
Körperlos zu sein, war scheiße.  
Wie lange war er wohl schon hier? Waren es Tage? Jahre? Oder vielleicht erst wenige Minuten. Er hatte irgendwie das Zeitgefühl verloren.   
Er begann wider zu zählen. 1, 2, 3,.... Sinnlos, zwecklos, hoffnungslos. Aber irgendwas musste er einfach tun. Irgendwie musste er seine Gedanken beschäftigen. Er wollte nicht denken, nicht erinnern.   
Immer wenn er es tat, wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihr und diese Gedanken schmerzten.  
Er brauchte etwas um sich abzulenken. Irgendetwas.   
Er hatte versucht an nichts zu denken aber das funktionierte überhaupt nicht.  
Er hatte versucht zu schlafen aber auch das war unmöglich gewesen.  
Kämpfen oder trainieren fiel mangels eines eigenen Körpers, einer Waffe und generell wegen der fehlenden Umgebung, auch aus.  
1087, 1088, 1089, 1099... Verdammt. Schon wieder verzählt. 1, 2, 3... 3. Nelliel...  
Dieser Blick. Dieser Blick ganz zuletzt, bevor es dunkel wurde.  
Was er wohl bedeutet hatte? Vielleicht hatte sie ihm ja vergeben. Nein wohl kaum. Dafür hatte er zu viel Unheil angerichtet. Sie zu oft verletzt.  
Vermutlich war sie froh darüber, das er jetzt tot war. Möglicherweise war dies hier ja doch die Hölle. Eine Hölle in der auf ewig allein mit seinen Gedanken war. Wo er für immer an seinen Taten verzweifeln konnte, ohne jemals Erlösung zu finden.

2000794, 200795, 200796....  
Seine Nase juckte! Seine verdammte, nicht existierende Nase juckte!  
Das war.. verflucht das war zum wahnsinnig werden! Er war körperlos und trotzdem juckte es und er konnte sich ums verrecken nicht mal kratzen! Er hätte nicht für Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken beten sollen.  
Irgendwann hörte es auf, danach war lange Zeit wieder nichts als die Leere, auch wenn er ab und zu das Gefühl hatte, da wäre etwas. Als wäre Nellliel hier, auch wenn er nichts sehen oder hören konnte. Das Gefühl blieb. Fast vermisste er das jucken wieder, das hatte immerhin seine Gedanken beschäftigt.  
Es wurde kälter. Zuerst dachte er es wäre nur Einbildung aber es wurde tatsächlich kälter. Saukalt sogar. Er fror ja wirklich nicht leicht, die vielen Wanderungen in der Wüste außerhalb des Palastes härteten ab. Aber das hier war etwas völlig anders. Diese Kälte war nicht mehr normal.  
Er wollte sich zusammenkauern, wollte sich die Arme reiben aber es ging nichts. Er konnte nur hier sein und in Gedanken zittern. Wie erniedrigend. Wenigstens sah ihn keiner. Welch ein schwacher Trost.  
So kalt. Es war so furchtbar kalt. Es war keine äußerliche Kälte. Es war innerlich. Es war die Leere dieses Raums. Dieses dunklen Nichts. Sie war überall. Alles wurde bedeutungslos. Alles verblasste.   
Das Nichts griff nach ihm. Die Kälte durchdrang ihn. Aufgeben wurde eine verlockende Option.  
Nein. NEIN! Nicht in diese Dunkelheit. Nicht in diese Kälte. Nelliel. Er hatte sie doch gespürt. Nur ganz schwach, nur eine Ahnung aber sie war es gewesen. Sie musste es gewesen sein. Irgendwo dort in der Finsternis. Ein Wispern, ein Raunen.  
Vielleicht war es töricht. Vermutlich war es nur Einbildung aber er klammerte sich daran. Mit allem was er noch hatte, voller Verzweiflung klammerte er sich an diesen winzigen Schimmer.   
Diese Ahnung, diese Gefühl das Nelliel dort in seiner Nähe war. Das Nichts konnte ihn mal sonst wo. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht nachgeben. Nicht solange da noch etwas war.  
„Nnoitra? Nnoitra wach auf!“

Die Kälte blieb. Ließ nicht locker und machte die Gedanken träge. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, etwas würde ihn, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, wärmen. Aber es verging zu schnell, als das er sich wirklich sicher war.  
Manchmal dachte er auch Stimmen zu hören. Weit weg und viel zu leise um etwa zu verstehen. Vielleicht nur Einbildung. Wahnvorstellungen, geboren aus dem verzweifelten Wunsch das dort irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit sein möge.   
Das er nicht völlig allein war. Das es vielleicht sogar ihre Stimme war, die er hörte.  
Die ihm Hoffnung gab, so wie sie es damals, vor all den Jahren in der Wüste getan hatte, als sie ihm die Hoffnung gab, ein neues Schicksal zugeteilt zu bekommen.

„Er fühlt sich so kalt an.“ Kalt. Ja ihm war kalt, verdammt kalt. Wer sprach da überhaupt und wo war derjenige? Die Stimme klang so scheußlich verzerrt und schien weit entfernt zu sein und sie klang besorgt. Hm. Wahrscheinlich wieder eine Halluzination, als ob es da draußen noch irgend wenn geben würde, der ihn nicht verachtete und oder hasste.   
„Wach doch endlich auf.“ Aufwachen? War er nicht wach? Da waren noch andere Geräusche, es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, erst jetzt wo seine Sinne sich klärten.   
Das rascheln von Stoff, um Felsen pfeifender Wind, Sand, der durch die Luft wirbelt und auf dem sich Personen bewegten. Und ein... Schnarchen! Ein verdammt lautes Schnarchen!  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm mal auf den Kopf hauen? Bei Dondochakka hilft das immer. Siehst du!“ Eine andere Stimme. Weniger vertraut aber bekannt. Dann ein ziemlich heftiges rumpeln und plötzlich wurde aus dem Schnarchen ein sirenenartiges Jammern und Klagen.  
„Aahhhhhh. Bruder warum haust du mich? Baahaaaaaaa...“ Wer immer das auch war, er war laut, nervig und eine furchtbare Heulboje. Der ging ihm jetzt schon auf den Keks.  
Der Versuch die Augen oder besser, das Auge zu öffnen, blieb bei einem Versuch. Sein Körper wollte nicht so wie er wollte. Fühlte sich kraftlos und müde an. Er glitt wieder ab, die Stimmen und Geräusche wurden dumpf und verloren sich in der Ferne.   
Nnoirtra schlief. Zum ersten mal seit Tagen war es ein richtiger Schlaf. Die drei Hollows die sich ebenfalls in der Trümmerhöhle befanden, merkte nichts davon. 

Als Nnoitra das nächste mal erwachte, fühlte er sich weitaus besser. Die Kälte war zurückgewichen, seine Gedanken nicht länger benebelt und er hatte höllische Schmerzen. Was eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte, das er noch lebte. Jetzt stellte sich die Frage, warum lebte er noch?   
„Hm?“ Das... nein es konnte nicht sein! Oder doch? Dann war dieses Gespräch, wenn man das so nennen konnte, das er gehört hatte, keine Einbildung gewesen! Jetzt wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er es auch spüren. Dieses Reiatsu direkt neben ihm. Das war Nelliel!  
„Was ist Nel?“ Der andere. Es musste einer von diesen beiden Spinnern sein, die Nels Fraktion darstellten. Verdammt, was war bloß passiert? Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das dieser Shinigami ihn mit seinem Schwert aufgeschlitzt hatte.  
Und daran, das Nelliel ihn angesehen hatte. Aber das konnte auch nur Wunschdenken sein. Seine Erinnerungen daran waren allgemein recht verschwommen und wirr.  
„Weiß nicht. Ich glaub Nnoitra hat Schmerzen.“ Scheiß auf die Schmerzen! Das war eindeutig Nelliel da neben ihm. Verflucht warum war es plötzlich so schwer, das Auge zu öffnen? Er wollte sehen, er wollte wissen was da passierte, wo er war und er wollte sie sehen.  
„Vielleicht tut ihm das gruselige Loch da weh.“ Trottel. Nels Fraktion bestand aus Trotteln. Gruseliges Loch, Tze. Ein Hollowloch war ein Hollowloch, konnte er doch nichts dafür, das es in seinem Gesicht war! Besser da als... unten.  
„Können Hollowlöcher den wehtun?“ Ihre Stimme klang so kindlich und sie schien die Frage tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Wenigstens schien sie sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte wohl doch nicht wieder ihr Gedächtnis verloren, nachdem sie sich wider in ein Kind verwandelt hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich weck ihn mal mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf auf, dann können wir fragen.“ Er hörte wie sich jemand näherte und sammelte alles an Kraft was er hatte, um etwas zu sagen.  
„Wenn du mir auf den Kopf schlägst, schlag ich dir deinen ein.“ Scheiße klang seine Stimme schwach und kratzig!  
„Ahh! Er ist wach!“ Ein doppelter panischer Schrei hallte durch die Höhle, als Pesche und Dondochakka erschrocken einen Satz weg von dem improvisierten Krankenlager machten.  
Blinzelnd öffnete Nnoitra sein Auge. Er war wirklich in einer Höhle aber es war dunkel draußen, das konnte er erkennen. Sie waren also nicht innerhalb von Las Noches.   
Plötzlich tauchte Nelliels Gesicht vor ihm auf und strahlte ihn freudig an.  
„Nnoitra!“ Stürmisch sprang ihm Nelliel auf die Brust und umarmte ihn, was ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl zur Folge hatte. Ihre erwachsene Gestalt wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, auch wenn das vermutlich einige gebrochene Rippen mehr bedeutet hätte, aber das hier war auch völlig in Ordnung.  
Nnoitra fühlte sich seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit wieder glücklich. Trotz der Tatschen, das ihm alles wehtat, er in einer kalten Höhle lag und zwei schwächliche Jammerlappen ihm mit Angriff drohten, wenn er Nel etwas tun sollte.

Das sie es ihm wirklich verziehen hatte. Alles. Einfach so. Als ob er sie nicht Jahrelang beleidigt, fast umgebracht und in die endlose Wüste vertrieben hätte. Als ob er bei ihrem erneuten Treffen nicht wieder auf sie losgegangen wäre, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
Es kümmerte sie nicht groß. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn oder hasste ihn deswegen.  
Es war fast schon unwirklich. Die ganze Situation war so, abstrakt.  
Vermutlich war es ein Segen, das er sich kaum und wenn, nur unter Anstrengung und Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Er wüsste nicht was er getan hätte, wäre er völlig gesund gewesen.  
Seine Gefühle spielten völlig verrückt. Es wäre wirklich für alle besser gewesen, er hätte nie welche entwickelt. Gefühle waren furchtbar verwirrend.  
Manchmal überkam ihn die Angst, das Feinde auftauchen und sie angreifen könnten. Wilde Hollows, Aizen, Aizens Schergen oder Shinigami. In diesen scheiß Zustand könnte er nichts tun und müsste tatenlos zusehen. Ein Gedanke, den er kaum ertrug.  
Manchmal überkamen ihn die Schuldgefühle, wegen dem was er getan hatte und er wollte aufspringen, alles niedermetzeln, einfach seiner Wut auf sich selbst freien lauf lassen.  
Und in manchen Moment wollte er Nel einfach an sich drücken und... weinen. Würg. Er und weinen. Das war so bizarr, das er sich selbst für diesen Gedanken erschlagen wollte.   
Da hatte er sich all die elenden, verdammten Jahre zusammengerissen und dann dachte er an sowas, nur weil ihm Nel die Wundverbände wechselte.   
Erniedrigenderweise schien sie immer zu wissen, wenn er wieder in dieser Stimmung war, denn dann strich sie ihm immer durch die Harre und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.   
Nicht das es ihm nicht helfen oder gefallen würde, das tat es nämlich leider sehr. Aber es verstärkte diesen Drang nur noch und machte es so viel schlimmer für ihn.  
Oft hatte er auch den Wunsch, diesen beiden Plagen, die auf ihn einquatschten, eine reinzuhauen. Vor denen hatte er keine ruhige Minute. Spielten die Leibgarde für Nelliel, obwohl die sich jawohl gut zu verteidigen wusste und keinen Schutz brauchte. Schon gar nicht vor ihm.  
Meist war sie zwar in Kindergestalt und damit schutzlos aber sie schien ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle darüber zu haben, sich wieder in eine Erwachsene zu verwandeln.  
In den Momenten, in denen sie als Erwachsene neben ihm saß, war es doppelt schwer, ihr nicht um den Hals zu fallen und den Kopf zwischen ihren Monsterbrüsten zu vergraben.

„Deine Wunden verheilen gut, in ein paar Tagen solltest du dich wieder völlig normal bewegen können.“ Sie saß neben ihm, in ihrer Erwachsenen Form, wechselte erneut die Verbände. Dieser Shinigami mit der gruseligen Gesicht hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Hatte es zwar nicht geschafft ihn umzubringen aber an der Schwelle hatte er gestanden. Da würden viele Narben zurückbleiben.  
„Warum?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Nnoitra wie Nel sich überrascht aufrichtete. Es war das erste mal das er ein direktes Gespräch mit ihr anfing. In den ganzen Tagen davor hatte er verbissen geschwiegen.  
„Hm, ich denke du hast gute Selbstheilungskräfte und mein Speichel hilft sicher auch.“ Nel wusste nicht genau was er meinte aber es war gut, das er endlich redete.   
„Nein. Nicht das. Warum? Warum hilfst du mir? Nach allem was ich getan habe, warum hasst du mich nicht?“ Er verstand es nicht. Müsste sie ihn nicht verachten? Müsste sie ihn nicht meiden? So viele Fehler hatte er gemacht, ihr soviel angetan, auch wenn es nur war, um sie zu schützen.  
„Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht. Du warst unfreundlich, beleidigend und verletzend aber ich hab dich trotzdem geliebt. Das tu ich immer noch.“ Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Vor allem war es unsinnig und gefährlich. Da hatten ihre Brüder schon Recht. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders und Nnoitra würde ihr nichts antun, das wusste sie einfach.  
„Warum?“ Vorsichtig drehte er sich ihr zu, sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren noch immer so schön.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Weiß du es? Du liebst mich doch auch, oder?“ Dieser Blick. So hoffnungsvoll, das er alles sagen würde. Aber er schämte sich dafür. Senkte den Blick wieder.   
Nelliel verstand es. Er musste nichts dazu sagen.  
„Du wolltest mich beschützen nicht war? Damals. Ich fürchte ich war nicht unbedingt unauffällig und habe zuviel durchblicken lassen. Glaub nicht ich wüsste nicht, was Aizen getan hätte, wenn er es rausgefunden hätte. Aber ich konnte das nicht verhindern. Diese Gefühle sind so übermächtig und selbstgefärdend, oft habe ich einfach nicht mehr nachgedacht.“ Er versuchte es zurückzuhalten. Dieses Verdammte Gefühl in seiner Brust, als würde es einen von innen zerreißen. Was sie ihm gesagt hatte gerade. Es machte ihn glücklich, traurig, ließ ihn hochleben und stürzte ihn in Verzweiflung. Gefühle waren selbstzerstörerisch. Gefährlich, unberechenbar und schmerzhaft.  
„Nnoitra? Geht es dir nicht gut, hast du wieder Schmerzen?“ Erschrocken beugte Nel sich vor, als Nnoitra zusammenzuckte, sich krümmte und sein Auge zusammenkniff. Er verkrampfte völlig, irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
„Es war gelogen, ich finde dich nicht fett.“ Sie stutzte. Was hatte er gesagt? Er fand sie nicht fett? Wieso dachte er nach all der Zeit und nach diesem Gespräch ausgerechnet daran?  
Dann verstand sie. Es war ein ja auf ihre Frage. Ob er sie liebte, ob er sie beschützt hatte, ob es ihm leid tat, was er ihr zugemutet hatte. Und es war eine Bitte. Auf einen neuen Anfang. Einen zweiten Versuch.  
Dondochankas Mund ging gehen Boden ohne das er etwas sagte, eine Seltenheit. Pesche kippte hintenüber und blieb reglos liegen auch für ihn war es ein ziemlicher Schock.  
Zu sehen, wie ihre kleine, große Schwester denjenigen liebevoll umarmte, der sie zweimal fast umgebracht und über Jahre gemobbt hatte, war schon erschreckend aber wenn derjenige das auch noch Kommentar und kampflos zuließ und stille Tränen dabei vergoss, dann zweifelte man schon an seinem Verstand.

Die Wunden waren abgeheilt. Er konnte sich wieder schmerzfrei bewegen und seine Stimme klang nicht mehr wie ein Reibeisen. Nur die Narben waren geblieben. Große und tiefe Narben, die sich über seinen kompletten Oberkörper zogen, als hätte man ihn in zwei gespalten.  
Was so gesehen auch tatsächlich passiert war. Wie er das überlebt hatte, war allen noch immer ein Rätsel.  
Die Situation, so skurril sie auch war, hatte sich eingependelt. Er und Nel hatten sich ausgesprochen, soweit man das sagen konnte. Viele Worte waren nicht nötig gewesen.  
Pesche und Dondoschaka waren ziemlich verstört gewesen und auch ziemlich verunsichert. Anders als Nel konnte sie ihm nicht so leicht verzeihen, was er und Szayel getan hatten. Allerdings waren sie recht kindliche und dümmliche Gemüter, die sich schnell damit abfanden, das Nnoitra ab jetzt sozusagen zur Familie gehörte.  
Nnoitra selbst hatte auch gewisse Probleme mit diese >Familie<. Die beiden Spinner gingen ihm die meiste Zeit ziemlich auf den Keks und oft genug unterdrückte er den Wunsch, ihnen einfach die Hälse umzudrehen oder ihnen die Zungen rauszureißen, damit sie endlich still waren.  
Tia und ihre drei Kampflesben waren die einzigen, die lebend aus der realen Welt zurückkehrten und sie konnten nur grob berichten, was passiert war.   
Anscheinend war der Arsch Aizen tatsächlich besiegt und eingesperrt worden. Von diesem schwächlichen Wurm mit den orangen Haaren. Wie der Bursche das geschafft hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber damit hatten sie eine Sorge weniger.   
Die Shinigami würden sie wohl auch in Ruhe lassen, solange sie keinen Ärger machten, auch das war gut.

„Waahhhhh!“ Schreiend rannte die kleine Nel durch die Wüste, verfolgt von drei Hollows. Sie mochte ihr Gedächtnis wieder haben und konnte sogar ihre eigentlich Gestalt annehmen aber Fangen spielen mit ihren Brüdern, war immer noch ihr liebster Zeitvertreib. Nun ja, womöglich inzwischen ihr zweitliebster. Aber der einzige, bei dem ihre Brüder und dieser Riesenwurm, den sie Haustier nannten, mitspielen konnten.  
Nnoitra spielte nicht mit. Tat er nie. Es war albern. Aber zusehen war witzig.  
„Los Bruder, je mehr mitmachen desto lustiger ist es.“ Pesche hatte sich aus der Hetzmeute gelöst und war zu den Felsen gelaufen, in denen sie sich ihren Unterschlupf gebaut hatten.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder.“ Als ob es noch irgendetwas bringen würde, das zu sagen. Dieser Hohlkopf hatte es doch ohnehin nach Zwei Sekunden wieder vergessen.  
„Stiefbruder? Schwager? Äh... Vater?“ Dieser Drang ihn zu erwürgen wurde wieder stärker.  
„Pesche ich kann dich vielleicht nicht töten aber ich kann dich zu Brei schlagen.“ Auch wenn er es sehr gerne tun würde, Nel hing an diesen beiden Trottel. Er würde sie also nicht umbringen.  
„Dann kriegst du Ärger mit Schwesterchen Nel.“ Pesche wusste das auch und wurde deshalb immer mutiger.  
„Nicht wenn es einen medizinischen Grund hat.“ Nnoitra war eine Idee gekommen. Eine hinterhältige Idee.  
„Hä?“ Langsam wich Pesche zurück. Dieses unheilvolle grinsen kannte er von früher. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.  
„Schläge auf den Hinterkopf sollen ja das Denkvermögen erhöhen.“ Langsam stand Nnoitra auf und hob seine Waffe.  
„A A Ach wirklich?“ Pesche machte sich zur Flucht bereit.  
„Bei dir werden eine Menge Schläge notwendig sein.“ Es war schwer zu sagen ob Pesche deshalb panisch um sein Leben rannte und schrie, weil er genau wie Nelliel >masochistisch< war oder ob er tatsächlich Todesängste hatte. Nnoitra jedenfalls fand tatsächlich Gefallen an diesem Spiel, als er den Ärmsten quer durch die Wüste jagte und mit seiner Sense nach ihm schlug.


End file.
